Pippa Passes
by ryan merrick
Summary: 4 years ago, Naruto disappeared and now he returns with no memory of what had happened to him. Join him and the rest on how they deal with the threats of Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, the Kurochi and shocking truths behind the ongoing battle.
1. Prologue: 4 years

Things are troublesome but then again when are they not? It's not that everything can be a bother...it's just that things have been hectic because of what have happened a long time ago. The reason why I am writing this is because something inside of my brain urges me to tell the tale of tragedy. Then again, tragedy isn't the right word.  
  
It all began on my 16th birthday when Ino gave me a journal. I honestly expected things like clothes or a big-ass weapon, but never a journal. I wasn't really a writer since ninjas never have the time to write...or so I heard. But it was the visit of the grave that sparked my interest in writing. My first entry sucked, I admit. As I said before, I'm not a writer. So, without further ado, I am going to write about Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.  
  
I first met them during the Chuunin Exams with my team. Based on observation, they balance each other out. Naruto was the loud-mouth, Sasuke was the quiet brooding one and Sakura the in-between, only more jolly. I have to admit that among the teams that entered the exam, they were the standouts. Then again, maybe it has to do with Naruto. I also admit Sasuke was handsome and cute. My reaction to Sakura? What a BIG forehead! If Sakura read this, she'll sure kill me, if she had the chance. It was funny that I remembered that time. I recall Ino and Sakura fought for Sasuke who just ignored them. And of course, Naruto declaring everyone that he'll become Hokage one day.  
  
During the time when we were at the Forest of Death, based on what Ino said, they ran into big trouble. First, it was the Grass-nin who was Orochimaru in disguise. It seems that he was after Sasuke because of the Sharingan. If that wasn't enough, the three Sound-nins fought them. At that time, it was only Sakura who tried to fend them off because right after their run-in with Orochimaru, both Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious. Luckily, Lee came in to the rescue but his efforts were in vain. Then, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji helped them. Alas, that didn't work out. According to Shikamaru, it was then Sasuke woke up and turned into something else, which Anko-sensei called it the Curse Seal. It was given by Orochimaru. Sasuke managed to defeat them but he went out of control. Sakura helped him return to normal by I don't know what. This was the part Ino, Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji weren't sure about by the time Neji and I located Lee and the others.  
  
I'm not going to dwell on what happened in the Chuunin Exams but what I can tell is that things aren't the same. The Sand and the Sound allied together to invade the Lead but we were victorious but with the price: the death of the Sandaime, who Orochimaru killed. Just as things went back to normal, Sasuke's brother, Itachi along with a companion who are now the members of the Akatsuki at that time, paid Konoha a visit. From what Gai-sensei told me, Itachi mysteriously put Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke into a coma. I heard that the reason for their visit was because they wanted Naruto. Why? I have no idea.  
  
Weeks have passed and finally we have a new Hokage: Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannins. My first reaction? Those are huge...breasts! She seemed young but Naruto told us that she was 50. Hokage-sama wasn't pleased at that. Okay, you maybe wondering why I am writing this. This is where the chaos began.  
  
Right after Hokage-sama came to the Leaf, she healed Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't a happy camper when he woke up. He immediately challenged Naruto for a fight. Luckily, Kakashi-sensei stopped them before it became ugly. The next day, Sasuke ran away from the village to join Orochimaru. Hokage-sama dispatched a team led by Shikamaru, who by then was a Chuunin. He picked Naruto, Chouji, Kiba and Neji to bring Sasuke back. It took them nearly a day to finish the mission. Sadly, the mission failed despite the assistance of the Sand-nins and Lee, who quickly came to Naruto's aid as soon as he was healed. Neji and Chouji were in critical condition while Kiba and Shikamaru had minor injuries. Naruto also suffered from minor injuries but that was nothing compared to the mental pain he received. I could never forget his face which was covered with sadness. I knew despite their rivalry, Naruto seems to care for Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor whose actions nearly killed Chouji and Neji. Up to now, how I wish I would pluck his precious Sharingan eyes out.  
  
As soon as we received word that they were at the hospital, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and I went to visit them. When we arrived, Sakura was surprised that they didn't retrieve Sasuke and immediately scolded Naruto, who just sat at the bed without saying anything. You could say Sakura was a bitch for doing that. It seemed that she loves Sasuke but for crying out loud she needed to regain her common sense. When Sakura slapped Naruto, it was then Ino broke in and slapped Sakura. The two then went in to a cat fight. Fortunately, Temari, the one who defeated me at the Chuunin exams before we became friends, stopped the fight. Hinata and I were holding Ino back while cursed Sakura. From a physical brawl to a verbal brawl, it seems their rivalry was more vicious that Naruto and Sasuke's. The only thing that I recalled what Ino said to Sakura was that she hopes that she dies for siding a traitor or something like that. Ino had no idea how much those words would come true. Sakura ran away afterwards, and that was the last time I saw her...alive.  
  
Naruto was immediately dispatched from the hospital but unfortunately the wrath of the villagers ruined his day, if Sasuke defeating him wasn't enough. They began to throw rocks at him. He was defenseless at that point. It was then Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei saved him. But one should know, the damage had already been done. I felt sorry for him so Hinata, Ino, Shino (who by the way came back from his mission with his dad) and Lee visited him. But he shunned everyone, including Iruka-sensei. Then, Jiraiya came back and after hearing what happened to Naruto, he offered him a training trip. Naruto immediately agreed. From what Gai-sensei and Kurenai- sensei had told us, Kakashi-sensei didn't like this. It would appear that as if he wasn't a competent teacher. He and Jiraiya had an argument on who should really train Naruto. They have their own defenses. Kakashi, for being Naruto's sensei and Jiraiya, who trained him for the final Chuunin exams and taught him the Rasengan, a very powerful jutsu. It didn't matter since Naruto chose Jiraiya. Kakashi was obviously upset at this. Based on my opinion, Naruto chose Jiraiya because he thinks that Kakashi-sensei focused more on Sasuke. Tough actually since favoritism was Kakashi's downfall. It was at this point that he and Jiraiya never spoke to each other. Gai-sensei told me Kakashi was upset now that his team is disintegrating. What happened next changed our lives, or in Kakashi, Naruto, Lee and Ino's case.  
  
Early in the wee hours of the morning, everyone woke up by a loud explosion. The source of this came from the Haruno household. By that time, everyone patched in to stop the fire but it was too late. The Harunos were dead, including Sakura. We managed to locate their bodies and suffice to say, it's not a pretty sight. I couldn't believe this. We couldn't believe this. Sakura was dead. All I could do while watching her and her family's bodies is cry and mourn. Ino took it worse. When she saw her former best friend's body, Ino shrieked and cried. This was the side of Yamanaka Ino I have never seen. She wept on the ground while Shikamaru and Chouji were trying to calm her down. Everyone was in disbelief. It was, in fact, surreal. After a thorough investigation, it was a gas leak that caused the investigation but Shikamaru thinks otherwise. Whatever it is, it wasn't going to bring Sakura back.  
  
Two days later, everyone gathered for the funeral of the Harunos. Ino continued to mourn and blamed herself for what happened to Sakura while Lee lost the spark that made him so lively and boastful. Everyone was quiet, including Kakashi, who all he could do is lower his head in shame and regret for not saving her. The only ones who were missing were Naruto and Jiraiya. I have a gut feeling that they're probably watching the funeral right before they left. And then, everything went back on track, except with the old saying: "things are never going to be the same again". However, things have gone from bad to worse.  
  
Two weeks after Sakura's funeral, Jiraiya came to Konoha and to Hokage-sama immediately...alone. I later learned that during their training that he and Naruto have crossed paths with Itachi and his partner that a fight occurred. According to Shizune-san, Jiraiya and Naruto fought the two of them that ended in a loud and flashy explosion. Itachi and his partner got away again and Jiraiya was looking for Naruto. After a while, he couldn't find him. It took him a week for the search and then decided to go to Hokage-sama for help. Due to the lack of shinobi, Shikamaru was assigned as the leader again only this time me, Ino, Shino and Hinata came with him to look for Naruto along with Jiraiya and Kakashi-sensei. A few days later, our mission failed. Everything changed badly. Sasuke's gone. Sakura's gone. And now, Naruto.  
  
After the mission, Kakashi-sensei quit being a sensei for the genins to continue being an ANBU. There was a radical change in him. He became cold, aloof and a loner. He avoided everybody and when someone greets him, he gives them a cold shoulder. One time, he was invited for a party by Gai- sensei to lift his spirits up. Obviously a bad idea. The party was destroyed by Kakashi-sensei by destroying the furniture. He cursed everyone and gave them the big "FUCK YOU". The next day, I learned that he quit the ANBU. It doesn't take a genius to learn that he didn't take the departure of Team 7 very well. He shunned everyone completely and was stuck in his house. That is until Iruka-sensei scolded him for his bad attitude. That led into a big fight between a Jounin and a Chuunin. A few days later, I saw Kakashi-sensei talking to Iruka-sensei at the academy. It seems that Iruka-sensei was, and still is, his only friend who understands him. But from what I've gathered, he urged Kakashi-sensei to reconcile with Gai and the others. Guess what? It worked, although I wouldn't say that between him and Jiraiya.  
  
As for us? Ino and Lee still mourned for Sakura and the disappearance of Naruto that they spend their time training harder than before. Same thing goes for Kiba, Shino and Chouji. Shikamaru, as a Chuunin, assisted in looking for Naruto or killing Sasuke. Hinata, sadly, was disowned by the Hyuuga Main House. She was happy though that she, in her own words, was finally free from the cage. It also influenced Neji. The two cousins became close soon after. The sand siblings continued to look for Naruto but to no avail. Iruka-sensei still misses Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke while his young friend, the Sandaime's grandson misses Naruto. Hokage-sama, from what I can tell, also misses Naruto. Jiraiya blames himself for loosing Naruto but what's done is done. The funny thing is, in the midst of the tragedy of the three genins, we became close. How close? Just friendly close. As for me, even though I barely knew the three of them, their disappearance had an effect on me.  
  
Six months after the Chuunin exams, another one was held in the Hidden Sand Village and at that time, me, Shino, Lee, Neji, Gaara and Temari became Chuunins. The next one, Hinata, Chouji, Kiba and Kankuro. Right now, all of us including Shikamaru, are applying for the Jounin exams.  
  
It has been four years since the disappearance of Team 7 that we moved one but couldn't deep down. I really don't know what to think except that it drove us harder to become better shinobis. So, in my very first entry, I dedicate this to them. To Uchiha Sasuke, may your soul rot in hell for choosing sides with the devil. To Haruno Sakura, may your soul rest in peace. And to Uzumaki Naruto, wherever you are, you'll always be in our hearts. In ending this entry, I decide to write this poem which I found one time.  
  
_The year's at the spring  
  
And day's at the morn;  
  
Morning's at seven;  
  
The hill-side's dew-pearled  
  
The lark's on the wing;  
  
The snail's on the thorn;  
  
God's in his Heaven -  
  
All's right with the world!_

_

* * *

_  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
1. I think by now you know whose POV is this. It's Tenten. When I first wrote this, I first decided on Kakashi, then Iruka, Tsunade, Shikamaru and then Ino and Hinata. Why Tenten? I really don't know. You have to remember. This is Tenten's POV so she doesn't know the REAL story.  
  
2. This takes place after Naruto and Sasuke fought at the current manga arc. It's more of a "what if" fic.  
  
3. "Pippa Passes" by Robert Browning is about a girl named Pippa. In the poem, she says that she is happy with the world around her, no matter how mean or cruel the world is. A poem fitting for Naruto, if you ask me.  
  
4. Trivia: in the poem, the lines God's in His Heaven, All's right with the world is based on Evangelion which was used as a logo for Nerv. 

Any feedback / criticism / comments would be appreciated. Please do it constructively.


	2. Past: Hospital Stories

Tenten quickly runs to the Yamanaka Flower Shop followed by the already tired Hinata. As she arrives, she opens the door to see a startled Sakura and Ino, who were conversing about the mission led by Shikamaru to retrieve Sasuke.

"Sa...kura...I...no!", Tenten calls their names as she breathes heavily from her running.

Sakura is baffled at this.

"Tenten?"

":What's going on?", asked a confused Ino.

Just then, Hinata arrives at the flower shop, looking very tired. Tenten finally composes herself. "Shikamaru and the others have returned...Chouji and Neji are critically injured...Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba are at the hospital..."

"Tenten! Where's Sasuke-kun!?", Sakura asks anxiously. She waited the whole to see Sasuke again. Tenten didn't want to tell Sakura the bad news.

"Are Chouji and Neji okay?", asks a now concerned Ino.

"Um, they're okay but H-hokage-sama are treating their wounds at this instant", Hinata replies. Sakura still continues to ask for her "beloved".

"Where's Sasuke-kun?!"

Deep down, Hinata is irritated at Sakura. Her only main concern is the genin who betrayed Konoha rather than her own teammates.

"The mission failed", Tenten tells her rigidly.

Sakura is upset at this. "What?"

Tenten sighs at this. "The Sound nins are tougher but with the help of the Sand nins and Lee, they managed to defeat them. However, sadly, Naruto failed to retrieve Sasuke. We're going to the hospital to see them."

"Okay, just a sec. I'll tell my mom that I'll be going", Ino tells them.

Ino leaves the counter to tell her mom that she'll go to the hospital to visit her teammates. Tenten looks at Sakura whose face can be easily described as sad and miserable. Soon after, the four kunoichis head to the hospital.

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

"Hold still!", orders a frustrated Tsunade.

Lee winces at his wounds. "It hurts Hokage-sama!"

"That's what you get for leaving the hospital!", Tsunade scolds at Lee.

Gai decides to step in and save Lee from the scoldings of the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, please forgive Lee. He just wants to help his friends..."

Tsunade sighs at Gai's statement. The two always stick together no matter what.

"Plus, on the brighter side," Gai uses his Mr. Nice Guy pose, "at least he didn't get injured again!"

All Tsunade can is glare at Gai. "Or, what if instead of getting injured, he dies? Haven't you thought about that? From what Gaara told me, the Sound nin Lee was facing was dangerous."

"But Hokage-sama! He was blocking Naruto!", Lee replies.

"True."

Just then, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai arrived at the room where Lee is treated.

"Hokage-sama. How are the others?", Kakashi asks.

"Neji and Chouji are in critical condition but don't worry, they'll be fine. Shikamaru and Kiba are healed", Tsunade answers back.

Tsunade paused. Honestly, she felt her heart ache when she saw Naruto at one room tired, bruised and with a forlorn face that cannot be broken by smiles or happiness. Tsunade did the best she can to comfort the boy but to no avail. Naruto didn't cry but he looks like he's about to.

Kakashi looks around for his student. "Hokage-sama, where's Naruto?"

Tsunade pauses for while and then said, "Kakashi-sensei, may I have a word with you after I healed Lee outside? Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, you can see your charges now."

Asuma and Kurenai nod and left the room to look for the other genins. Kakashi is confused by what Tsunade said but waits outside. After healing Lee, Tsunade goes to Kakashi while Gai goes to Neji's room. Tsunade gives her best poker face. Kakashi half-knew where this is going.

"I'll be blunt Kakashi-sensei. Naruto is fine physically. Mentally, he's a wreck", Tsunade sighs. She wanted to comfort Naruto until he regains his joyous self.

"What?", asked a shocked Kakashi.

"You should talk to him. Be there for him. I've already alerted Iruka-sensei from the academy. He'll arrive here an hour from now", the blonde Sannin advices him.

Kakashi lowers his head. "I see"

Tsunade could see the forlorn face Kakashi has despite the mask and decides to continue on what she has to say to him, "Also, if Uchiha Sasuke cannot be retrieve by one month, he is branded as a missing nin."

Tsunade hated the parallel between Itachi and Sasuke. In her opinion, she blamed Itachi for what happened to Sasuke.

"One month?", asked Kakashi.

"The maximum is usually a week or two. But Sasuke is vital to Orochimaru's plans. If he gets a hold on that boy..."

"I know", Kakashi interrupts, "But knowing Sasuke, he'll accomplish his goal of avenge his clan's demise by killing Itachi."

"Speaking of Itachi, I've read his files up to the point when he massacred his family. I don't know, but I find it surreal. Something is wrong. It's a puzzle that lacks pieces."

"That's the same thing I had in mind after I woke up."

Tsunade mutters, "Still can't believe two men knocked you out."

Kakashi is annoyed at this. "If I may Hokage-sama, Itachi used some kind of a special Sharingan technique that knocked me out."

"The Magenkyou Sharingan", Tsunade recalls on what the reports have stated.

"Yes. He used the Tsukiyomi on me and Sasuke. From what I've gathered, only Itachi has the Magenkyou Sharingan among his clan members."

"False. I think there are two or three who has them. I forgot. Also, I am planning to re-open the case of Uchiha Shisui."

Kakashi raises his visible eyebrow and says, "You're kidding?"

"I am not. But I don't expect the case to be solved successfully. Just trying to find the gaps, if there are."

Kakashi swallows this in his mind and decides to look for his student. "Where is Naruto?"

"His room is on the rightside near the hallway", Tsuande replies.

Kakashi nods at Tsunade and proceeds to Naruto's room. When he gets there, he sees a very solemn and quiet Naruto, a contrast to the usual loud and bright cheery genin, sitting in front of the window, his back on Kakashi. Kakashi is concerned at Naruto.

"Naruto?"

No response.

"Naruto?"

No response. Kakashi approached Naruto carefully not to startle him. When he looks at him face to face, it was what Tsunade secretly described.

"Naruto?", Kakashi asks in a concerned tone.

Naruto raises his head at looks at Kakashi. His only words to him are...

"Go away."

Kakashi is stunned at this. "Naruto..."

Naruto replies coldly, "You're not my teacher anymore."

Kakashi is shocked at this development, "What?"

"You're not my teacher anymore. I'm not fit to be the next Hokage."

"Naruto, what are you saying?"

Naruto glares at Kakashi, "Just leave me alone. Please."

Kakashi reluctantly agreed and left the room. He sat on the benches outside with his face buried on his face. What exactly had happened to Naruto? And what did he meant by not being his teacher anymore. He was confused at this yet at the same time frustrated and angry at Sasuke.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?", asks a concerned Asuma on Chouji's case.

"Yes, but he needs complete rest. I've already informed his parents about his condition", the doctor relieves the tension Asuma has been carrying.

"Thank you."

"ASUMA-SENSEI!"

Asuma turns around to see Ino running towards him.

"Ino?"

Ino stops as she faces Asuma and said, "I came as fast as I could. Is Shikamaru and Chouji okay?"

"Well, this is a surprise. Since when did you become concerned with your teammates?" asked an amused Asuma.

Ino is offended at this. "What? Since when is it a crime to be concerned with them?"

Asuma chuckle and said, "Heh. I'm just kidding ya. Chouji needs rest and Shikamaru only has minor wounds but he'll be okay. Are you here alone?"

"No. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata are here."

"So, the Sasuke Fan Club is here. FYI, he's not..."

"...my main concern. He's a traitor now. I understand."

Asuma nods at his student. While on the way to the hospital, Ino had been thinking about her crush on Sasuke. It was then she realized that it only broke her friendship with Sakura. Plus, he hadn't acknowledged her or anyone else, be it straight or gay. She was shocked when she learned that he ran away from Konoha. As clichéd as it may seem, she realizes he wasn't the boy for her. Speaking of boys...

"Say, where's Shikamaru?"

"Patching up. He received less injuries but he is required for a check-up just in case."

Meanwhile Hinata and Tenten see Gai in Neji's room, sitting on his student's bedside.

"Gai-sensei, is Neji okay?" asked Hinata.

Gai smiles at her and said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. He needs to rest."

Tenten smiles at what Gai said. "That's great! Where's Lee?"

"He's in his room. Nothing serious. Hinata, Kiba's at the other room with Kurenai."

"Thank you, Gai-sensei", Hinata bows at him and heads to Kiba's room, where Kurenai is waiting for her in case she visits. Gai slumps on his chair.

"Gai-sensei, is there something wrong?" asks Tenten.

"Nothing Tenten. Just fine", Gai assures her.

Tenten sighs. "Things have been hectic lately. Seems Konoha has gone through a lot of stress."

"The hard part of being a ninja is sometimes you keep wondering if you're the good guy or a bad guy", Gai replies while he recalls his A and S-Class missions that involve assassinations.

"Everything's shade of gray. It would take more than that to clean everything."

Gai chuckles a bit and said, "I rely more on the youth. Do you know why? They can change the future and fix the mistakes of the adults." Tenten is confused. Gai answers her questions. "Don't mind me. Just being sentimental."

When Hinata enters Kiba's room, she found him sleeping with Kurenai checking on him. The Jounin turns around to see her and gives a heart-warming smile.

"He's fine. He's just taking a nap."

Hinata smiles back. "I-I see. I shouldn't be disturbing him then."

"It's okay. I take it your cousin is okay?"

Hinata nods and asks, "Sensei, what happened? Why did the mission failed?"

This what Kurenai hates the most: failed missions. "According to Shikamaru, when they were pursuing Sasuke they were attacked by the Sound nins. Chouji and Neji fought the first two, while the others pursued Sasuke. Kiba could've been killed if it weren't for Kankuro, the Sand nin."

Hinata is confused and continues to ask, "What was he doing there?"

"Since Konoha and Suna have formed an alliance, the latter send Gaara and his siblings to help them. In fact, I heard that Gaara immediately volunteered. They're in the Hokage's office at this moment."

"I see." Hinata ponders for awhile and then asks Kurenai, "Sensei, do you know Naruto-kun's room?"

Kurenai smiles at her. She knew she would ask her about her crush. "Not far from here. But Kakashi-sensei told me that Naruto isn't interested in having visitors at the moment. Just let him recover. He took the failure of the mission hard."

Hinata felt sorry for Naruto. Yet, she understands his condition at the moment. All Hinata would want to do at the moment is to comfort him but would he do the same thing in return? Then, she realized someone is missing.

"Se-sensei, where's Akamaru?"

"He's at the vet", replies Kurenai.

Hinata nods. She grabs a chair and sits beside Kurenai. She has been doing some thinking. For her, it's time to tell Naruto her true feelings. All she can do now is to muster the courage in doing so.

* * *

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari are at the Hokage's office. The mission has been a failure, they know that. But, they have something else to discuss at the moment.

"Are you sure your Kazekage can be trusted?" asks a confused Tsunade.

"He was our father's trusted assistant before he was killed by Orochimaru. Kagami is a very good leader", Temari comments.

Tsunade takes a good look at them. "I can tell something is wrong."

"We think it was a coincidence that he was chosen as the new Kazekage at the same time we learned that Orochimaru was posing as our father", Kankuro replies.

"It can happen in other countries as well."

"You don't understand, Hokage-sama. In Sunagakure, whenever there is an opening for the Kazekage, the elders will screen the nominees and they will choose whoever is fit to rule. Kagami nominated himself at the same time we learned the truth", Temari adds.

Tsunade leans back on her chair and gives a moment to ponder.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Kankuro casually tells her, "To tell you the truth, we don't trust Kagami. There have been stories that he was against our father's rule."

Gaara, out of the blue, and tells Tsunade, "We think he's siding with someone else like Orochimaru. We can't be too sure about this."

Tsunade, Kankuro and Temari look at Gaara as if he was a statue came to life by talking.

"Very well. I look over this", Tsunade confirms.

The nins bow down to Tsunade. Then, Gaara spoke with a hint of concern.

"Where is Naruto?"

"In the hospital. Give him time to recover, he's tired." And upset, she thought.

* * *

Sakura stands in front of Naruto's room. Earlier, Kakashi advised her to let him rest and leave him alone. But what he said to her was a hint of sadness and disappointment. She opens the door to see a very solemn Naruto sitting on the bed, looking as if he doesn't have a care for the world. Sakura is worried for her teammate, but not so much than Sasuke. Naruto promised her that he would bring him back. Alas, he failed. Sakura didn't know whether she would get angry or pity at the blonde.

"Naruto?"

Like before, Naruto didn't turn around to see her. Or maybe he isn't interested at the moment.

"Naruto, please talk to me!", Sakura replied in a forceful tone. He didn't respond. This time, she would go to the extremes. "Naruto...you didn't fulfill the promise. I-I...Sasuke-kun's g-gone." Naruto said nothing. Sakura continues to talk as her tears begin to fall on her cheeks. "I-I told him t-the night before he left that I love him. He said nothing except thanking me."

Naruto decides to speak up in a cold manner, in order for Sakura to shut up. "So?"

Sakura is surprised at this. She would think that Naruto would at least understand her. Big mistake. "Naruto?", asked a confused Sakura.

Naruto gets up from his bed and slowly walks towards his teammate. What Sakura saw from him is a shock: large bruises on his face and body, a bandage on his cheek and his eyes...are red, probably from the lack of sleep. But his expression is pure anger. Anger because he has had enough of Sasuke. For this, Sakura slowly creeps back.

"You think Sasuke would love you? You think you would fulfill the role as one of the best kunoichis of Konoha? Tough. You don't care about me. You don't care that Neji and Chouji are in critical condition or Kiba and Shikamaru may have suffered from injuries that might be fatal. All you want is your precious Sasuke-kun. Well guess what? He doesn't love you! He's not coming back here! He cares for no one but himself and his quest for power!", Naruto yells at her with disgust. Sakura is stunned. Before, Naruto wouldn't raise his voice at her. Sakura decides to fight back.

"That is not true! I care for them also!"

"But you would focus more on Sasuke!", Naruto shouts back. He continues to approach her. "Come to think of it. You are useless. No technique of your own. Weak and stupid-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You would always rely on Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Ino and everyone else."

"That is not true!"

"Because you're a self-centered bitch!"

Uncharacteristically, Naruto shoves her to the wall.

"You think you're so smart that you would be an asset. YOU'RE NOT! This is the real world, Haruno Sakura! Your intelligence alone would help you survive! In the real world, Sasuke will kill you in cold blood! SO WAKE UP!"

Sakura slaps him hard on the face. Naruto didn't flinch or anything. She's upset on what he said to her.

"What about you? You think you would be Hokage in the future you stupid loser?! You always fail at everything! You only got lucky because of Iruka-sensei, Kakashi sensei and the Sandaime! Everyone in this village hates you! I hate you! Sasuke's gone because of you!", Sakura yells at him. She turns around to see Hinata, Ino and Tenten, whose faces are in pure shock.

"N-Naruto-kun!", Hinata yelps a bit.

"Sakura, what did you do to him?", asked a stunned Ino. It seems that the three arrived by the time Sakura slapped Naruto.

The only thing Sakura could do is blame Naruto. "It's his fault that he couldn't bring back Sasuke-kun!", Sakura replies as she points her finger at Naruto.

"What?", asked a confused yet disgusted Tenten.

"Why are you saying that, Sakura-chan?", asked Hinata.

Sakura's tears continue to fall. "He f-failed to bring back..."

"Is that it? All you care about is Sasuke? At least you can do is thank Naruto! Everyone tried their best to get him back!", Ino scolds at Sakura.

"Well what about you? You always like Sasuke!", Sakura shouts at her former best friend.

"He's not worth it, Sakura. He doesn't care for anyone anymore. I'm over him. You should too", says Ino to Sakura in order for the latter to wake up. But Haruno Sakura at the moment is very upset at the loss of Sasuke so her mind doesn't register well.

"You're lying", Sakura sneered at Ino. "You pretend to get over Sasuke-kun so that you can easily steal him away from me!"

Ino is confused. "Eh?"

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Don't pretend to play dumb at me! I love Sasuke-"

Ino interrupts Sakura by slapping her in the face. What happened next is parallel to dramatic films: Sakura and Ino begin their fight by pulling each others' hairs and punching and kicking at each other while Tenten is trying to stop the fight and Hinata is putting Naruto in a safe distance. The fight between the rivals is interrupted suddenly when a large fan hits the both of them. They look at a very annoyed Temari.

"What the hell is going here?"

Sakura glares at the Sand-nin. "It's none of your business, bitch! What are you doing here?"

Temari doesn't take this very well. "Oh I'm sorry I disturbed your cat fight. Please continue killing each other."

Ino lets go of Tenten's grasp on her shoulder as she faces Sakura. "When are you going to wake up Sakura? Sasuke's not worth it. He destroyed our friendship." Deep down, Ino knew she is also guilty of the rift between her and Sakura. But it was Sakura who first broke off their bond.

Sakura paused. She doesn't know what to do at the moment. She's hurt, both physically and emotionally. Her eyes lock with Ino's. "Just leave me alone, bitch!"

Ino is known for her short-temper as she is about to assault Sakura. Hinata and Tenten stop her in time by grabbing her arms.

"Ino, enough!", Tenten orders her fellow nin.

"YOU THINK WE'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? GUESS WHAT? I HATE YOU! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THAT SOCIALLY INEPT, LARGE FOREHEADED LOSER I BEFRIENDED A LONG TIME AGO!", Ino yells at Sakura enough for the everyone to hear. What she will say next will come off as a surprise for everyone, including Ino herself: "I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Sakura flinches at the remark. Then, she quickly runs off, pushing Hinata and Temari to her own sanctuary: her house. Tenten looks at the burnt out Ino. "What the hell were you saying?!", asked a shocked Tenten. She knew Ino has a short fuse but this takes the cake. All Ino could say is, "I-I don't know."

Temari, seeing the whole incident, gives a small annoyed sigh and mutters something about immature girls. "Hey, can you girls help me? Do you know where Shikamaru is?"

* * *

UP NEXT: Naruto's day turns from bad to worst. Shino and his father return from their mission to confirm Tsunade some bad news. Itachi meets up with Sasuke as the latter is on his way to Orochimaru. Jiraiya returns.

* * *

References for the fic: The End of Evangelion, Kill Bill, Hero, The Lord of The Rings Trilogy, Alias, HunterxHunter, Full Metal Alchemist, Ranma ½

1. Bad news: don't expect NarutoxHinata and SasukexSakura. I'm sorry but that's life: don't expect things that would work out for you. But do expect: TemarixShikamaruxIno, AsumaxKurenai, NejixTentenxLee. What the hell: everyonexeveryone.

2. Which name do you think is better: Hotaru or Subaru?

3. Do you think it's possible to have another Sannin from another village?

4. The Sakura-Naruto confrontation is a reference to The End of Evangelion wherein Asuka confronts Shinji right before the Komm Susser Tod scene.

5. Sorry if this seems a bit rush. I'll focus on what has happened based on Tenten's journal for about 3-4 chapters. Then, the real story begins.


	3. Past: When All Goes Down

After being patched up by Shizune, Shikamaru quickly got out of the room and immediately proceeded to Chouji's room. When he got there, his usual bored face quickly changed into a shocked yet sad one. Right in front of him is his best friend Chouji lying on his bed in a coma. Asuma informed him that the Akamichi will be fine but will take days for him to wake up. Shikamaru swallowed nervously. He didn't want his best friend to be in this condition. Same thing goes to Neji. As a newly promoted Chuunin, he expected the mission to be successful but it failed. Looking at Chouji again, the usual lazy and bored nin tried not to cry but find it hard. He rubs his tears away with his hand. Damn you Sasuke, he thought. Damn you. He grabs a chair and sits near Chouji's bedside.

"Hey buddy", Shikamaru said with a sad grin. Chouji looked like an angel sleeping. A thin angel, to be exact. "The doctor said that you'll be fine in a few days. Your parents will be coming in a few hours."

Chouji didn't respond due to his coma. Shikamaru expected that. "Anyway, Neji's going to be fine. Same thing goes for Naruto, Kiba and Lee. Heh, I didn't expect those nins from Suna to help us. Then again, I would be dead and so does everyone else." Shikamaru looks at Chouji again. He sighs bitterly. Although Chouji would be fine, he wished that he would wake up and talk to him all about nothing.

"The mission failed, if you didn't know about that by know", Shikamaru continues. "Remember the time when we were young and the Sandaime chased us one time at the Academy because we were so mischievous? Good times indeed." The young Nara wistfully recalls that memory and then he chuckles a bit. Unknown to him, Temari stands at the doorway. She felt sorry for Shikamaru but at the same time she grins at what he had just said.

"Do you also remember the time when after it was announced that we would be teammates with Ino that we spend the rest of the day trying to kill her off without really trying?" Shikamaru grins at another memory. At that time, Ino, being the bossy one, annoyed the both of them. He leans back on his chair and relaxes just a bit. Temari quietly sneaks to Shikamaru's back and is about to tap his shoulder when he grabs her hand quickly then she anticipated, much to her surprise. He turns around and gives her grin.

"Nice plan, but I already knew you're there from the beginning", Shikamaru said in a matter of fact tone. Temari grins and replies, "Guess your reputation as a genius does work for you." He thinks about this and says, "Sometimes my reputation gets the worst of me." "That's because you're the laziest kid I've ever met", Temari giggles.

Both of them look at Chouji. "How is he?" asks Temari. "He'll be fine. A long period of rest will do the trick", replies Shikamaru. A thought hit him. "What are you doing here anyway?" the Chuunin asks the Sand-nin. "Gaara wants to talk to Naruto and I...kinda wanted to talk to you", Temari answers. "What about your brother? The one with the puppets?"

Temari thinks of a good answer. "He's resting." Shikamaru doesn't buy it by raising his eyebrow. She sighed. "He didn't want to come here so I have no choice but to knock him out", Temari says exasperatedly. It wasn't that she enjoys beating up her brother. She loves both him and Gaara, when the latter doesn't go psycho. But sometimes she wants to strangle Kankuro for being irritating. One thing Kankuro learns later on is never to mess a girl who'll soon be in her PMS stage.

"Your first mission as a Chuunin and you failed", Temari wistfully recalls the mission. It's one of the things Shikamaru would not talk about right now. But Temari continues saying, "Don't worry things are like that. It sucks really if I was in your position." Shikamaru rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Gee thanks for the small comfort." "It was nothing!", Temari grins slyly. The duo continues to talk about nothing. But unknown to them, Ino leans near the doorway outside of the room eavesdropping. What she didn't know at this time, her heart is slowly breaking.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

That was the question Gaara asked to Naruto when he first saw him in the room. But the way he asked was in a cold, monotonous tone with a hint of concern. Then again, Gaara was never big on emotions. Naruto looks at him with surprise. To him, the Sand-nin is one of the few people who can surprise him. Naruto only gives him a small grin and replies, "I'm fine".

"No you're not", Gaara answered back. For an extremely emotionless guy, he can know a person's emotions, which could be considered as creepy according to Naruto. "I can tell you're frustrated, angry and sad", Gaara continued.

"You know, for a former psychopath like you, no offense, you can be pretty insightful", Naruto tells to Gaara. The latter smirks at him and said, "I take it as a complement".

Naruto grabs his orange jacket and is about to leave when Gaara intercepts him. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why do you care?" asks Naruto. He has no time for this.

"Because I do." That is Gaara's answer. No pretense. Just a straight answer. Naruto is surprised at this. He didn't expect Gaara, of all people, would care for him aside from Tsunade, Jiraiya and Iruka. Gaara decides to put some sense into him. "So you failed. Big deal. The Uchiha bitch doesn't deserve your pity or anyone else's..."

Naruto cuts him off. "What happened between Sasuke and me is none of your business."

"Do you still care for him as a friend?" Gaara asks Naruto.

"I don't know."

"I won't expect you to answer it immediately."

"What are you talking about?" Now, Naruto is confused.

Gaara simply walks away from the blonde boy who just stood there. Before he left, the Sand-nin said only one thing to him.

"You will protect your precious ones, right? What if those ones don't deserve your mercy and compassion after everything they've done to you? Uchiha is one of those people."

"Just leave Sasuke alone okay?" Naruto asks him.

"You do know once you meet again, you will have to kill him."

Naruto turns around and didn't face Gaara but he knew he was right. Sasuke is now Orochimaru's pawn and their next encounter would result in death. Why things have to be so hard, he thought. It was as if yesterday he had Sasuke and Sakura as his Team 7 and Kakashi as his sensei. Even if he didn't enjoy those D-Class missions, he was more or less happy to be with them since he takes it as a sign of acceptance. He has no idea things would be so complicated. The invasion of Sand and Sound, Orochimaru, Itachi and the Akatsuki and now this. It was as if someone planned these events and if so, he or she did an excellent job, he sarcastically thought. It reminded him back to those days of Neji and his "destiny" crap. Somehow, it fits to their situation right now. Deciding not to wait for Iruka to visit him, he decides to leave the hospital. Gaara pitifully watches him and swears deep down that Sasuke will suffer.

* * *

Sasuke quickly run heading towards the Sound Village. But, he didn't as fast as he could due to his injuries after his fight with Naruto. He limply jumps from tree to tree. According to the map, the Sound Village should be at least 5 km. away. His stomach is growling and his head is throbbing. Not very good signs although he isn't very tired, yet. Sasuke decides to rest for a while as he leans over a tree and sits down.

While closes his eyes, Sasuke knew that he is now branded as a missing-nin but not immediately. He knew that he was, and still is, very valuable to the Leaf. He knew everyone respected him, including Kakashi. But, he drops those thoughts and knew that killing Itachi is important right now and by doing that, he will go to Orochimaru, train with him, be the most powerful nin and kill his elder brother.

But, is it worth it?

He also knew of the consequences and the loss of respect of his fellow genins. He didn't care about them or his fan club. He didn't care about Sakura and find her very pathetic after the night when she proclaimed her love to him. What would be her reaction now? Hopefully his action would beat her senseless ass and start training to be a useful ninja. Kakashi would try to find him and so do the hunter-nins.

He is very lonely.

Okay, if or once he will beat Itachi, now what? Ressurect his clan, that's one thing. But most likely not in the Leaf. But with who? Defintely not Sakura or Ino. He could consider kidnapping Hinata but...

...the taste of lips could not wash away from his mind.

Sasuke clutches his chest. He mentally apologized to everyone and to that person.

"Hello, little brother."

Sasuke jerks his head up and in a moment of shock and anger, Itachi stands in front of him like a cold statue, only more frightening to the common folks. Activating the Sharingan the younger Uchiha leaps and tries to kick him but as proven from their last encounter, Itachi effortlessly evaded the attack and smacks him. Sasuke hits the tree on his back quickly disappears. He reappears in the air and performs the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu on the ground. But as the flames are about to hit the ground, Itachi quickly disappears and reappears on the branch. Sasuke, from the air, throws three shurikens but Itachi deflects them with his sword. Not satisified, Sasuke performs the Kazaguruma no Sharingan: Sanjuuken at Itachi. The strings attached to the blades tied Itachi to the tree easily. Sasuke finds this odd. Normally, Itachi would evade it but it didn't matter. Sasuke now performs the Chidori and in full rage, he rushes towards him. Just as the Chidori is about to contact, Sasuke realized that he fought a clone. But not just as any clone though. Sasuke tries to get away from the clone when it exploded. The impact pushes Sasuke away and slamming his back to the nearest tree very hard. Itachi had used the Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, so where is the real one? He tries to get up but a hand grabs his neck and slams him to the tree. Sasuke looks up and sees the real Itachi. The latter stares at him until the former couldn't move at all.

"Don't even try to move", Itachi calmly replies, "I used the Kanashibari no Jutsu on you, so you can't move unless I want you to do so."

Sasuke glares at him. His teeth gnash together, wanted to kill the man who made his life so miserable. Itachi looks over at the back of Sasuke's neck and sees the Curse Seal. Needless to say, he isn't pleased with this development.

"So, you have become Orochimaru's bitch?" Itachi asks Sasuke. To him, even though Orochimaru is a Sannin, he is weak and has reached his peak. He finds him pathetic since he relies more on other people, or rather uses people for his own wants and needs. But to the reader who is reading this story, it is unknown whether Itachi is aware of Orochimaru's real plan for Sasuke.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke snaps back at him.

"Now you learn how to curse? That's a development."

"Shut up!"

Itachi looks at Sasuke's Sharingan, which has now three dots. He was pleased but not showing it to Sasuke.

"You are still underdeveloped and utterly incapable of defeating me."

"I will kill you one day!" Sasuke declares as if it was his mantra of his life so far.

Itachi gives him a poker face.

"Your emotions are getting in your way", he coolly tells his little brother, "I would say "hate me, live to hate me". But no, my little brother, there is more than that. You see, no matter how hard we try to become the best ninjas of this world, there is one thing that would hinder us. Your emotions, for example."

"You were the one who told me to hate you. For that, I did what you told me to do. What did you gain from killing our clan aside your egoistic pride?" Sasuke chided him.

"Let me tell you a story. There once is this girl I met. We didn't fall in love immediately but we trusted each other and she became my first friend who considered me as an individual rather as a genius. For that, we became partners and then fell in love. I truly loved her with all my heart. But she disappreared when she didn't return from an assassination mission. For 8 months, I quietly mourned for her supposed death. I missed her. Then one day, she was spotted in her village. I quickly came to see her and found out that she got knocked up by some mother fucker and is about to get married to that jerk. So what did I do? I washed away my emotions as I and the other members massacred her and her family" Itachi recalls that event. His voice started from calm to anger a little bit. Sasuke is surprised at this.

"So you massacred another clan. What is it you were trying to tell me?" Sasuke asked him.

"She was my hindrance. My weakness. I have to eliminate her. Unless you want to defeat me, I suggest you try hard."

"Why are you here?"

Itachi pauses for a while. "I was looking for you."

Sasuke is surprised. "What?"

"Yes, little brother." What Sasuke didn't know is that Itachi was looking for him without his partner Kisame or that the higher officials of the Akatsuki ordered him to do so. But why?

"Why? So you can kill me?"

"No. To tell you the truth..." Itachi paused for a while. He is trying to convey his message in a simple, casual yet strict manner. "Since you decided to go to that snake-bastard, I challenge you to a fight."

Now this surprise Sasuke the most.

"What?"

"I want you to train harder. Four years from now, I will tell you where the fight will be"

Sasuke didn't understand this. "A-are you challenging me to a duel?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"You are a Uchiha. You are the only one who can resurrect our clan. But to do that, you will have to kill me. But at your current condition, even Naruto-kun can beat you..."

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM! AND LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Itachi understood what his little brother said to him. He gives him a silly grin and knocks him out. He gently places him on the ground and gives him a last look before he leaves. He senses someone approaching and he disappears. Minutes later, Kabuto spots the unconscious Sasuke and carries him back to Orochimaru.

* * *

Tsunade looks at the father-son tandem of the Aburame clan with disdain.

"Are you sure this is positive?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama", the elder Aburame replies. "Based on our reports, the group has increased its members. Unfortunately we have to flee before they could identify us. I might have gone further but I was concerned with Shino's safety."

"I understand your concern", Tsunade nods at him.

"If our guess is correct," Shino adds, "the members would have been missing-nins for their respective villages."

"If that's the case, then why not go to the Akatsuki?"

"That we don't know" said the elder Aburame.

Either the group has a good offer or PR skills of the Akatsuki sucks, thought Tsunade. Even though the Aburames have told her that the group wouldn't be much of the threat at the moment, they would be bigger bad news in the future.

"Thank you Aburame-san, Shino-kun", Tsunade said. "You can go now."

Both men bowed at her and exited the office. Tsunade leans down on her chair and tries to relax at the moment. She was tired and frustrated. She was concerned at Naruto at the moment. She wanted to comfort him but she was stuck with her duties as the Hokage. She has to admit Naruto can be good at convincing people or otherwise, she wouldn't be stuck at this very demanding job and continue to gamble.

Her train of thought is interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. The door opens and Shizune reveals herself.

"I'm sorry if I disturb you, Tsunade-sama", Shizune meekly replied.

Tsunade smiles at her apprentice. "It's okay Shizune. What is it?"

"Jiraiya-sama is here."

Tsunade's smile turns into a frown. Oh great, she thought, he has to be here way too late. She sighs at this and decides to have a chat with the author of Icha Icha Paradaise.

"Send him in", ordered the Godaime.

Shizune nods and lets Jiraiya enter the room. To Tsunade's surprise, he has a large black eye on the left and a large bruise on the right forehead.

"What the hell happened to you?!" asked a stunned Tsunade.

"I bumped into an old friend. Let's just say that our reunion involves bruises", a not-so-thrilled Jiraiya answers.

"Who is this old friend?"

"You know him. He knows you. Remember the Chuunin exams?"

Tsunade paused. She trying to recall which person...then a thought hit her.

"Oh...him."

"Yep", said Jiraiya, "The lonely bastard who doesn't want to tell his name. So anything happened while I was away?"

Tsunade frowns at him. "A LOT! Uchiha Sasuke ran away from this place to join Orochimaru."

Jiraiya is shocked. "WHAT?"

"I sent Nara Shikamaru to retrieve him. Apparently he, Naruto, Inuzuka, Akamichi and the branch member of the Hyuuga were trying to bring Sasuke back."

The ero-sennin doesn't take this very well. "Are you out of your mind? What the hell were you thinking sending a chuunin and four genins in a very dangerous mission?"

Tsunade sighs. "Orochimaru's henchmen wounded a few Jounins. But those kids put up a good fight. With the help of Lee and the Sand-nins..."

"Sand-nins?" Jiraiya interrupts. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, Gaara and his siblings. The Leaf and the Sand have signed a peace treaty. Needless to say, the mission failed."

Jiraiya grabs a chair and sits down. "How are the brat and the rest?"

"They're fine. But Naruto...Jiraiya...I think he took this failure badly."

Jiraiya understood Naruto's situation. He knew that the kid hated losing, especially to the Uchiha brat.

"I'm concerned at him, Jiraiya. He looked as if he took a beating" said a very worried Tsunade.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him do you know where he is?"

"He's at the hospital at the moment."

* * *

"What do you mean he's not in his room?" asked a very worried Iruka.

One of the nurses doesn't know what to answer. "He-he's not there. We don't know where he is."

"He can't just leave this place", Iruka mumbled quietly.

Just then, Kakashi arrives and sees the scenario.

"What's going on?" asked a curious Kakashi.

Iruka looks at Kakashi with a worried look. "Naruto's gone!"

"What!?"

"The nurse said that he left 30 minutes ago!"

"Iruka-sensei, we better find him. At his current condition, I'd say he'll be in bad shape" Kakashi replied in a calm yet steely manner. Iruka nods at him as they try to find Naruto.

* * *

Ino knocked Sakura's door for the nth time in a row. She knocked so loud that the neighbors can hear her.

"Sakura please I'm sorry! I want to talk to you!" a concerned Ino said. There was no response.

"Sakura please! Open the door! Please!"

Any minute by now, Ino would look like she's ready to cry, which she did. "Sakura please!" a sobbing Ino begged.

Sakura was in her room, trying to avoid her and everyone else. She, like Ino, is crying but for a different reason. She hated her life. Sasuke is gone and Ino told her to die. She doesn't want any confrontation from anyone. Luckily her parents aren't here since they're on a mission. She decides to grab her Discman and listen to a song, any song.

_Well no one told me about her_

_The way she lies_

_Well no one told me about her_

_How many people cried_

Sakura continued to weep for her misery and sorrows. She couldn't take this anymore.

_Well no one told me about her_

_The way she lies_

_Well no one told me about her_

_How many people cried_

She knew she was real dead-last, not Naruto. She's useless. Her smarts wouldn't take her to the pantheon of the great shinobis. She felt she let everyone down. Damn you, she mentally cursed her self.

_But it's too late to say you're sorry_

_How would I know?_

_Why should I care?_

_Please don't bother to find her_

_She's not there_

She hated herself. She hated doing this self-pity activity.

_Well no one told me about her_

_Well no one told me about her_

_How many people cried_

At this point, her life is at the crossroads, leaving her confused. A bird lands on her balcony, tweeting to her sweetly. She looks at it tenderly.

_But it's too late to say you're sorry_

_How would I know?_

_Why should I care?_

_Please don't bother trying to find her_

_She's not there_

_She's not there..._

Just as the song is about to end, she fell asleep as Ino decides to go home. Both girls are feeling down at the moment.

* * *

Naruto walks towards the village on his way home limply. He doesn't want the villagers to know he is in a weakened state but judging on the way he walks, he might give them a clue. One villager, a dirty-looking man, looks at him with disgust.

"Hey demon!" shouted the man. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto just ignored him. He wasn't up for the "Get Angry With The Kyuubi Day", which is in fact almost everyday. Unfortunately, a few people joined in the bash and learned of Sasuke's disappearance.

"Demon! What did you do to the Uchiha!?"

"Where is he you freak!?"

"Monster! You probably killed him!"

More taunts came to Naruto. He tried to ignore them but their words were harsh and cruel. It was the same as always until someone threw a rock at him. It hit him in the back of the head. Soon more rocks were thrown at him. He tried to deflect one but another one would hit him. Naruto dodged down, trying to defend himself from the villagers. He didn't want to hurt them but he has the choice of doing so.

"Murderer!"

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

It was at this point Naruto began to cry. He wanted to get away from here. No wanted him. They all hated him. They-

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turns around to see Iruka running towards him. The Chuunin shouted the angry mob to leave him alone but to no avail. As he is near his former student, he got hit by a rock. On cue, Hatake Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke, which caused the mob to stop throwing. Kakashi gives them his deadliest glare. They knew not to mess with him and they run away in fear. Iruka checks on Naruto. The genin's forehead is wounded while some bruises are on his body.

"Naruto," asked Iruka, "are you okay?"

Naruto didn't answer his question and instead runs away from his sensei as fast as he can.

"Naruto!" Iruka calls him back. Kakashi is concerned on his student's condition.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei," replied Kakashi, "he'll be okay. He's a strong boy."

Unfortunately, everything's not going to be okay and he knows it. He silently prays that everything will be okay.

* * *

UP NEXT: Death, heartbreak and sorrow.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. Number one rule when it comes to my fics: expect the unexpected.

2. This chapter has references on the people I've made who are VERY important to this story. Symbolism is applied here in one scene.

3. The song Sakura heard is "About Her" by Malcolm McLaren.

4. Another pairing I'm planning is JiraiyaxTsunade. Hold that thought. Make that perversion/Icha Icha ParadaisexJiraiyaxTsunade.

5. If you have any questions or want to hear spoilers on how this story will progress, e-mail me.


	4. Past: Cry In Sorrow

There was a loud knock in Naruto's door but the owner didn't bother to open it since he wasn't in the mood right now. He can hear them calling out his name and asking them to let them in. He didn't want to face them. They don't know how he feels right now.

"Naruto open the door!" Lee shouted while knocking the door. He, Shino, Tenten, Hinata and Ino were standing there for five minutes. Lee begged him to let them in. "Naruto please!"

"It's no use", Tenten sigh in a frustrated manner. "I think he's not coming out."

"NARUTO! PLEASE!"

"Lee, that's enough. If he doesn't want to come out, he doesn't want to. Don't force him", said Shino.

All Hinata can do is twiddle her hands together. "It's not f-fair. W-why would those people hurt Na-Naruto-kun? He didn't do anything bad do them."

"I don't know Hinata. I don't know."

Just as they decide to give up, Iruka comes across their direction and sees them and they see him.

"Iruka-sensei!" yelled Lee.

Iruka was more or less surprised to see the five genins. But he was at least happy to see some people who cared for Naruto.

"What are you kids doing here?" asked Iruka in a pleased tone.

"We heard what happened to Naruto-kun that we wanted to know he's doing", answered Hinata.

Iruka nods at them and proceeds to knock Naruto's door, only more calmly than Lee's.

"Naruto? It's me Iruka-sensei. I'm here with your friends. Please open the door", Iruka called out kindly. "Naruto, everything's all right now."

Naruto didn't respond. Iruka hopes that he doesn't do anything stupid like committing suicide. God, I hope he doesn't do that, he thought.

"It's no use", whined Ino, "He won't come out. He's extremely upset."

"But we can't just leave him there!" complained Lee. He then looks at Iruka. "Iruka-sensei, do something!"

The Chuunin teacher sighs in a frustrated manner. He would do everything in his power to comfort Naruto, but he knew the Kyuubi vessel would want to be left alone.

"Naruto, I'll come back to you later and I promise I'll treat you ramen!" Iruka tells him. He motions the genins to leave the apartment.

"Iruka-sensei! What about...", Lee didn't want to leave his friend behind but Iruka cuts him off.

"Lee, Naruto will be fine. He needs to be alone for awhile. But don't worry! He'll be a-okay tomorrow!" Iruka smiles at them but to the observant eye like Shino, the teacher is extremely worried as hell.

Hinata and Lee are reluctant to leave Naruto alone but they knew it was for the best. All of them have their own worries right now. As soon as they left, Naruto quietly goes out of his room and sneaks to the Ichiraku for some ramen. He doesn't want to deal with anyone at the moment.

* * *

The mob that attacked Naruto earlier is now peeing at their pants as a very angry Tsunade looks at them with hints of wanting to kill them. They knew she would finish them in a heartbeat. They gulped when they see her crack her knuckles. This is not a good sign, they thought.

"Hokage-sama...", one man replied hoping he would get to her good graces.

"What?" asked a pissed off Tsunade. The man shakes his legs awkwardly and didn't respond to her.

"Your punishment," Tsunade continues in a harsh manner, "will be community service for 100 hours!"

"But Hokage-sama..."

"SILENCE! Your crime for hurting an innocent child..."

Another man intervenes. "Hokage-sama! That child is a demon!"

Tsunade isn't pleased with the interruption. "Interrupt me one more time and all of you will become women surgically!" As she says that, she slams her fist to the table. Miraculously, the table isn't destroyed. The men are now in fear.

"Now, if you harm Uzumaki Naruto one more time, I will, for this I promise you gentlemen, kill you", Tsunade warns them in a very Hannibal Lecter-tone. "You think that's impossible? I'll give you nightmares more vicious than Orochimaru! Do you understand me!?"

The mob nods their heads fearfully.

"Good. Your punishment will begin now."

Tsunade motioned the guards to let the mob out of her office. One day, she thought, she will shape up the village into liking the boy. Beside her is Jiraiya who is leaning on the wall.

"You know," Jiraiya speaks up, "you don't have to be THAT vicious. I understand your concern."

Tsunade looks at her former teammate. "I have to be, Jiraiya. I want to teach them a lesson."

"True, but what about the other people who branded the brat as a demon? Do you think you can take them easily?"

She knew he's right. "Jiraiya, why did he seal the Kyuubi into Naruto? Why him? There has to be a good reason."

"There is, I'm not dwelling on informing you right now."

Tsunade looks at Jiraiya warily. "Are you hiding something from me?"

He gives her a skeptic look. "What? No!"

Tsunade doesn't buy his excuse. "I know you, Jiraiya. You can't keep a secret."

"Look, it's none of your business. I will tell you when the right time comes, I promise you."

The Godaime decides to drop this from the time being but makes a mental note to ask him again soon. Silence envelops the room until the ero-sennin speaks up.

"Tsunade, I would like to do a favor. It involves Naruto."

* * *

Kiba is in his room at the moment, switching to different channels. He was bored and upset. Upset because of the failed mission. He missed Akamaru. He blamed Sasuke for injuring his favorite pet dog. Kurenai told him that he was at the vet. Then, he heard a loud "arf!" outside the door. Kurenai, Shino and Hinata enter the room with Akamaru leading. Kiba's very happy to see his partner okay but is baffled when he saw the sad face of Hinata.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted joyfully as the mutt leaps at him and licks his face. He puts Akamaru down and looks at Hinata.

"What's wrong?"

Hinata didn't answer. Kurenai notice her hesitation and decides to speak up. "Well, Naruto was attacked by a mob earlier. They threw him rocks."

Kiba is shocked. "WHAT? Why the hell would they do that?"

"They think he was the one responsible for Sasuke's betrayal", Kurenai continues.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"Kiba, watch your mouth", scolded Kurenai. "Luckily, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei saved him."

"But", adds Shino, "the damage was done. He doesn't want to talk to us or to Iruka-sensei."

"That's crazy. Why would they blame Naruto?" asked a confused Kiba. Kurenai wanted to tell her students but the law is the law and if she does tell them, she will get punished. Instead she replies, "I don't know, Kiba. I don't know."

And how she hated lying.

* * *

The next morning, Ino visits Sakura's house with a twinge of nervousness. She wanted to talk to her so much to the point that she wanted to apologize for her mistake. When she arrives at the front door, she gently knocks three times. The door opens and Ino is surprised to see Sakura's mother, who just came back from her mission last night. If the parents knew what she had done, then she's done for. If not...

"Why, hello Ino", Mrs. Haruno with a genuine smile.

"Um, h-hello Haruno-san...is Sakura there?" asked a nervous Ino.

"Why yes, she's in the kitchen. Come on in."

Mrs. Haruno let the young girl inside. To her left, she sees Mr. Haruno eating breakfast. The patriarch greets her in a sign of nodding. On cue, Sakura comes down stairs for breakfast. She was somewhat dismayed that practice is cancelled today by Kakashi but at the same time she doesn't want to face Naruto after what she had done to him at the hospital. When she sees Ino her face switches from confusion to anger. She's not in a mood for a shouting match today nor does she want her parents to find out their mishap.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in a cold, emotionless tone that could rival Sasuke's. Needless to say, Ino is now very nervous.

"Um...hi Sakura! Um...how are you?"

If looks could kill, Sakura would kill her. "Fine."

Both Sakura and Ino didn't want to make a scene in front of the former's parents. So, the pink-haired genin motioned her former best friend to follow her outside. Once they're outside, Sakura and Ino are in a face-to-face confrontation.

"What do you want Ino? I'm not in a mood for a chat", demanded Sakura.

"Look Sakura," Ino responds, "I-I'm sorry for what I've done to you at the hospital."

Sakura looks down at the ground. "Oh. Okay."

Ino understands her wanting to be alone. "So, I'm gonna leave you alone okay. M-maybe we can hang out later or tomorrow, if you want."

There was a pregnant pause between them. Sakura looks up to face Ino. Her expression is unreadable. Ino knows that it means "I'll think about it". She nods at her and leaves. Sakura looks at her leaving towards her house. It wasn't that Sakura is a very grouchy person; it's just that emotions have been taking over her and now she's an emotionless doll. Nevertheless, she decides to have a nice conversation with Ino tomorrow. Another thought that hit her is that she misses Sasuke even though he is branded now as a missing-nin. Almost everyone hates him now for betraying the village so, why couldn't she just simply join the bandwagon? Oh yeah, love. She loves Sasuke. But was it superficial or real? However, she's just 12 years old, going on 13.

Sakura notices a bird landing on her shoulder. It was small and graceful. She pats the bird very carefully and then it leaves at her side. She enters the house for much needed comfort.

* * *

At times like this, Naruto thanked The Powers That Be for making him addicted to Ramen. The now-quiet young boy is busy slurping his noodles as if he was in ecstasy. If there's one thing in the world that would comfort him, it would be ramen...that and acceptance of the people. But he knew those stubborn villagers would refuse to let go of the idea that he is still the Kyuubi. He contemplated on leaving the village but that would upset those who care for him like Iruka. Yet it would spare him from the pain. If doing so, he would find Jiraiya and ask him to train him.

"Hey brat!"

Speaking of the Ero-Sennin, Naruto turns around to see Jiraiya approaching him.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin", Naruto replies unenthusiastically. Jiraiya notices the sad tone.

"Relax, kid, everything's going to be okay!"

"You're just saying that so just to make me feel better."

Jiraiya shrugs. "True. But, just so you know, how about a training trip between you and me? I can teach you some new jutsus, if you want."

Naruto looks at him with interest. "Really?"

"Yup!"

"You'll teach me?"

"Yup!"

"You'll promise me not to peek at the women's bathhouses?"

Jiraiya frowns at this. He nervously laughs. "Heh, heh. Sorry kiddo, can't promise you that. Besides, I need it for my business!"

"Find another business for crying out loud!" Naruto yells at him while sticking his tongue out. Yet he was happy. "So when do we leave?"

"In two days", Jiraiya answers. "I still have some unfinished business to take care off."

Naruto gives him a skeptic look. "Uh-huh."

"Don't give me that look. We leave early in the morning. Oh I forgot, I already told Tsunade about this."

"Great! I'll tell Kakashi-sensei about this!"

After finishing the ramen, Naruto pays the bill and runs off to find Kakashi. Jiraiya tenderly looks at the boy.

"You know," he said to no one in particular, "he has your characteristics. You would've been proud of him." Then, he runs off to another direction.

* * *

One thing Chouji likes to do is to eat and to eat if he must, then eat he shall do. In his favorite Korean BBQ restaurant, he eats all the food that he can muster.

"You know, I kinda find you cuter at your current condition", complained Tenten.

"Leave me alone", mumbles Chouji. Today, he was released from the hospital except for Neji and Kiba.

"Asuma-sensei, don't you mind about the bill?" asked Shikamaru. "He could easily finish your bank account."

"Bah! Chouji deserves a reward! And I don't mind paying the bill!" declared Asuma.

"Your bankruptcy", Shikamaru mumbled. Earlier, the Sand-nins left to return home. He recalled Temari giving that look. The look of longing, which bothered him the most. "How is Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"Not good. He doesn't want to be with anyone at the moment", replies Shino.

"That sucks."

So they eat silently, hoping for their friend to be okay.

* * *

One of the things Jiraiya hated the most is waiting for the lovely girls to enter the bath. Another is seeing ugly women. He focuses on his research when he heard girly giggles. From his hiding spot, he felt as if he was in heaven when he finally sees over-the-top beautiful women. Beautiful, he thought, beautiful. All the better for his book. He went silently excited when he saw a blonde touched a red-head's breast. It reminded him of his youth when he saw a naked woman for the first time...which turned out to be Tsunade. But at that time, he has to admit she was well endowed. But, his merry-making time is about to end when a mysterious stranger is standing behind him. As one of the legendary Sannin, his instincts have been full alert.

"What do you want," Jiraiya asked without turning around, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi is surprised at this. "I want to talk to you about Naruto."

"Sorry, but I'm busy. Maybe some other time."

"If you don't talk to me right now, I'll tell manager to ban you from the bathhouse", warned Kakashi.

Jiraiya reluctantly follows Kakashi outside to a secure location. The former knew why he wanted to talk to him is because of Naruto. He also knew Team 7 has decreased into two and with Naruto gone for a while, the only one remaining is the pink-haired girl who Jiraiya guessed as the one who is obsessed with Sasuke. Once they reach into a safe place, Kakashi faces him.

"I was told by Naruto that both of you will go on a training trip."

"Yes", Jiraiya replies, "Most probably one month."

"And you do realize that I only have one genin left to train."

"So? Train the girl harder. No offense, but she's very weak."

"Sakura is not the issue here."

Jiraiya didn't like where this is going. "I know that. I'm asking Naruto to train with me and he said yes."

The white haired man looks at the copy-nin carefully when a thought struck him. "Wait, I get it. You're threatened."

That struck Kakashi by the nerve. "Excuse me?"

"I get it. With that brat Uchiha gone, you have no one else to teach except for Naruto and the girl. So you now are focusing on him and yet when you found out, you feel that in his point of view, you're not a good teacher to him."

At those words, Kakashi felt boiling in anger yet he still keeps his cool. "Oh, and are you a good teacher to him?"

"I thought him what he really needed to know", Jiraiya answers back.

"The Rasengan. But that alone doesn't..."

Jiraiya reveals his trump card. "I taught him how to summon and believe it or not, he's good at it."

Kakashi is surprised at this. "What?"

"Right before the final Chuunin exams, you focused all your time on the Uchiha brat."

"I chose to train Sasuke because at that time, I knew Orochimaru was after him. So I taught him the Chidori for protection and that I told him not to go to the dark side", Kakashi counters him.

"Yes. You successfully taught him the Chidori yet you failed at convincing Sasuke not to join the dark side very well. But I think there's more than that."

Kakashi pauses for a few seconds. "Sasuke is a younger version of me. He's a genius at a young age and he reminded me when I was young. I chose to train him, that's why."

"And what does that make Naruto? The replacement? Second fiddle? I chose to train Naruto because he reminded me of Yodaime."

"That's your excuse?"

"Not just that. Naruto has more potential than the Uchiha brat. Kakashi, you may be an excellent Jounin, but as a teacher you're not good at picking favorites."

Bad move for Jiraiya. At that, Kakashi smashes a nearby wall with his fist with pure anger and begins to shout at the Ero-Sennin. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BAD SENSEI! I make mistakes! So what? Does that make you any better? I also care for Naruto as a student! I'm his instructor so I should be the one to train him!"

Jiraiya looks at him. "Yes, you are his Jounin instructor and you should be the one to train him. But...he made his decision. And honestly, I think you have nothing else to teach to him."

In a final straw, Kakashi quickly punches Jiraiya at the face but the latter didn't fall down. "Fucker, just because you're one of the Legendary Sannin doesn't mean you have the right to judge at other people so easily."

Jiraiya holds his bruise tenderly. "I could say the same thing about you, Kakashi. But you're right. We all make mistakes."

With that, Jiraiya left the forlorn Jounin in the place. Kakashi remembered what Naruto said to him at the hospital.

_You're not my teacher anymore._

Kakashi felt rejected by Naruto. Maybe Jiraiya was right. Maybe he was a bad sensei. But there's Sakura, yet with Sasuke gone, she's figuratively lifeless. Kakashi closed his eyes and prayed to his late sensei for failing to teach his son properly.

* * *

It was 10:47 p.m. and Sakura couldn't sleep. All she could is read some books. Next, she tried the old-fashioned formula: counting sheep. Yet it failed. Sakura's parents knock her door and open it. Sakura looks at them with curiosity.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing?" asks Sakura.

Her father speaks up. "Sakura, we noticed that you've been cooped up in your room for the entire day. Didn't you have training today?"

"No dad. Kakashi-sensei cancelled today's training. I'm just not in a mood for going out today."

"Are you okay, Sakura?" a concerned Mrs. Haruno asks her offspring.

Sakura smiles at them. "Yeah mom, I'm fine! I'll be okay I promise!"

"Okay, if you say so."

Just before they went to their bedroom, Mr. Haruno looks at his daughter. "Sakura, how about tomorrow night, we go eat outside and watch a movie?"

Sakura is delighted at this. "Sure!"

The Harunos smile at her. "Okay dear, go to sleep now and we'll discuss this tomorrow morning", Mr. Haruno tells her.

"Good night dear", said Mrs. Haruno.

"Night mom, dad", Sakura answers back.

Lights were turned off at the Haruno household. Feeling better, Sakura lies down on her bed and goes to sleep.

* * *

3:30 a.m.

All is quiet at the Hidden Leaf Village. Everyone is asleep save for those who are working on the watchtower. The weather is cold but suitable. All is quiet, until a loud explosion takes place. This made the nins who are in charge of the watchtower jump of their feet. Soon, the firemen arrive to extinguish the flaming house. Everyone in the neighborhood watch as they realized that the building is belongs to none other than...

"SAKURA!" Ino shouts at the house. But as she tries to go to the house, Shikamaru and Chouji, who were wide awake when they heard the explosion and alarms, grab Ino's shoulders and pull her back.

"LET ME GO!" Ino struggled to be free.

"No! It's too damn dangerous!" said Shikamaru.

"BUT SAKURA..."

Chouji decides to intervene. "Shikamaru's right! It's too dangerous!"

Kakashi, Naruto and the rest arrive at the scene with the look of horror.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted at the flames begin to erupt. Many wanted to rescue Sakura but they knew it would be too dangerous and it was too late to rescue the Harunos. All they can do is watch the house burn into ashes and the occupants who live in it.

In the early dawn, the flames were terminated but the house was gone, burned into ashes. The elder nins decide it's time to collect the bodies of the Harunos. Slowly, they carried the burnt corpses one by one. Many people were stunned to see the dead people. When they finally carried Sakura's corpse, everyone who knows her were in pure shock. Ino shrieks and cries over her former best friend's body and Shikamaru and Chouji try to comfort her. Hinata and Tenten begin to weep over their friend's death. Lee and Naruto quietly wept for their crush's demise. Everyone else silently mourned. They didn't know what to do, yet they couldn't believe it. No matter how much they think hard, it was real. Haruno Sakura and her family were dead.

A few hours later, a tired Tsunade listened to the ANBU's debriefing over the explosion. Among in the room were Shizune, Jiraiya and Shikamaru, who was brought over for his expertise.

"We believe that the explosion was caused by a gas leak", reported one ANBU member.

"Gas leak?" asked a baffled Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

This is where Shikamaru cuts in. "But the strange thing is gas leak isn't enough to start an explosion. You need more than that. You need fire to do so."

"We investigated enough and the gas leak is our only lead to the explosion."

"What about the microwave? If you put a foreign substance that is flammable..."

"The microwave is strangely intact even though it was burnt."

"Are there any other clues? I have to agree with Shikamaru", said Tsunade.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama. We'll look into it."

With that, the ANBUs disappear in a puff of smoke. Shizune escorts Shikamaru out while the two Sannins remain to think about the incident. Tsunade looks at her former comrade.

"What do you think of it, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya looks at her. "I don't know. Something doesn't add up or make sense. I have to agree with the Nara kid, yet I have the feeling there are only few clues."

"A gas leak doesn't make a house explode. You need fire."

Tsunade paused for a moment. "How's Naruto's taking Sakura's death?"

Jiraiya gives his frustrating sigh. "Not very well. I told him that I would cancel the trip but he insisted that he'll be going. I told him there would be a one day extension."

"I see. I also heard you had an argument with Hatake Kakashi."

"It's a long story, Tsunade. It's something I would rather not dwell on at the moment."

* * *

Two days later, Naruto decided not to go to the funeral. He was all set to go to the training with Jiraiya. To him, if he attended, it would cause him so much pain and heartbreak. Even though he snapped at Sakura at the hospital, he still cares for her. He soon realized that Team 7 is dissolving and the only ones remain are him and Kakashi. Sasuke doesn't count, since he sided with Orochimaru. Speaking of Sasuke, Naruto wondered if he already knows Sakura's death. He looks at the window and sees the grey and dark clouds forming at the sky. Then it rains lightly. He grabs his backpack, opens the door and looks at his apartment one more time before he leaves.

As the three coffins begin to be moved to the ground, the mourners didn't weep save for a few, for the sky is weeping over the loss of a good family. Lee didn't smile and his spark that made him so lively disappeared. Gai is concerned over his student and the loss of a very promising student. Ino and Hinata continued to weep bitterly. Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Tenten held a silent prayer for their dearly departed fellow Genin. Tsunade also held a silent prayer for Sakura. Iruka is saddened over the death of his former student. As for Kakashi, all he could do is lower his head in shame. He regretted that he didn't do enough to save his student. Like Naruto, Kakashi realized that Team 7 is gone. His only student left didn't attend the funeral but he understands his motives.

* * *

Not far away from the funeral, Naruto watched as the graves are now being buried. Jiraiya looks at him with concern. Both of them were soon ready to go, but Naruto needed one more minute to say his final goodbye to Sakura for now. Then, he motioned his sensei to leave. That's when Hinata notices him and follows them.

As they are near the gates, Naruto pauses when he heard his name being called.

"NA-NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto turns around to see Hinata running towards at his direction. Jiraiya notices her and decides to wait. When Hinata finally reaches Naruto, she was tired from the running and faces him.

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?" asked Hinata.

"I...I'm going to a training trip with Ero-Sennin", that was all Naruto could reply.

"You didn't attend Sakura-chan's funeral."

"I'm sorry. I felt uncomfortable being there."

The two paused for a moment before Naruto speaks up.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?"

"I...I noticed you and Jiraiya-sama and so I decided to follow you", said Hinata. "There's something I wanted to talk to you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto notices Hinata is playing with her fingers. It was time for Hinata to reveal her true feelings for Naruto. It was now or never. It was one thing she learned after Sakura's death and that is say how you feel before they're gone.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata breathes in and out before she can continue, "I love you."

Naruto is surprised at Hinata's declaration.

"I love you Naruto-kun. You were the one who gave me the courage to be a stronger person. At the Chuunin Exams, when I fought Neji, you shouted and encouraged me to do my best. I've grown to admire you ever since the days at the Academy. You are a stronger person than most people give you credit for. You change people. You change me. So, I love you."

Hinata smiles at Naruto nervously, hoping that he would accept her. On the other hand, Naruto is surprised at this.

"Hinata..."

The Main House member looks at her crush. "Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"Thank you for acknowledging me...", Naruto smiles at Hinata, who smiles at him in return.

"But I can't love you. I don't love like that. I only love you as a friend."

Hinata is stunned and saddened. Naruto has rejected her. Soon, tears begin to well up on her eyes.

"Na-Naruto-kun", Hinata said while she begins to sob, "Why? Why?"

Naruto sheepishly replies, "I'm so sorry Hinata. Like I said, I only love you as a friend, nothing more."

Hinata is now sobbing like hell. The only person who acknowledges her as a fine kunoichi has rejected her. Her heart has been smashed into pieces.

"Hinata?" Naruto looks at her. He is about to touch her shoulder and apologize when Hinata swats his hand very hard.

"Please leave Naruto-kun", Hinata responded in hint of sadness and anger.

"Hinata..."

"I said leave, please!" Hinata shouts at him in an uncharacteristic manner. This surprises the both of them.

"Again, I'm sorry."

Naruto looks at Hinata with concern while the latter walks away while crying. He felt stupid. He broke Hinata's heart. But there was nothing he can do. He looks at Jiraiya, who is waiting for him and then they left the Hidden Leaf. For that, Naruto left his village broken hearted.

* * *

UP NEXT: Loss.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. I won't update this fic for a while (give or take two weeks) for I'll be focusing on my other fic "Kingdom Hearts Volume 2". If you're interested, read and review. On the chapter I'm making right now, Sasuke is there and let me just say that he'll be screaming like a girl at the end of his battle.

2. This will not be a NaruxHina fic. I'm sorry. But don't worry, Hinata fans, she will find her special someone.

3. The rating will go up later on as it deals with language, violence, sexual situations and dirty jokes.

Any feedback / criticism / comments would be appreciated. Please do it constructively.


	5. Past: Gone

Jiraiya looks at Naruto with concern. For the past 2 weeks, he wasn't in his usual, loud and cheery mood. He couldn't blame him though. His former crush is dead. His "best friend" has joined Orochimaru. And now, the infamous Copycat Nin is blaming the Ero-sennin for taking away Naruto from him. Then he recalled his conversation with Tsunade about the Yondaime, Kyuubi and Naruto. The words "Kyuubi" and "Naruto" have a strange effect on him. He really didn't know what was the Yondaime's exact reasons and why Naruto of all people. Sarutobi-sensei maybe the one who knew all of this but he's dead and thus taking the secret with him to the grave. What he does know it's also personal. To the village of Konoha, Yondaime was a great and well-respected leader. But to Jiraiya, he was like Naruto. Loud, noisy and always gets into trouble. He chuckled softly about the time he and the Yondaime were caught peeping women's baths. The Yondaime claimed that he caught Jiraiya and scolded him. The Ero-Sennin knew his student was there to peep.

After contemplating in the past, Jiraiya glances at the young nin as he sleeps while he snores. Definitely like him, he thought. He puts out the fire as he readies himself for a sleep. The forest is quiet yet Jiraiya knew that the Akatsuki would come after Naruto. So, he summoned as small frog to be as the guard. And that, Jiraiya fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke wakes up and finds himself in a very small room. He was greeted by a killer headache, which wasn't good anyway. He quickly remembered Itachi and his "proposition" of a duel. But when exactly? Last they met before the "proposition", Itachi knocked him out with a very powerful Sharingan. This further fuels his need to be more powerful. He then hears the door opening and Kabuto enters the room carrying some first aid supplies.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama, good thing you are awake", Kabuto politely tells him as he places the supplies at the table. Sasuke continues to hold his forehead as the headache continues. Kabuto immediately notices his discomfort. "I'm sorry. I gave you a pill to heal your wounds quickly. The only side effect is you'll get a killer headache within a day or two, but after that, you'll be as good as new."

Sasuke glares at him. "Couldn't you just find a medicine that doesn't include killer pains as a side effect? I think I'm going to die."

"Now now, Sasuke-sama, it's for your own good", Kabuto scolds him. "How do you feel?"

"At the verge of dying", Sasuke sarcastically points out.

"No. I meant the Curse Seal. Orochimaru-sama noticed your transformation into Level 2. That's quite an accomplishment."

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the Sound Nins who got the Curse Seal take days, weeks or months in order to reach Level 2. You, on the other hand, have achieved it by a day."

"It's the adrenalin", Sasuke replies. "Speaking of Orochimaru, where is he? When can I start my training?"

Kabuto sighs. He knew Sasuke would reach at that point sooner or later. "Orochimaru-sama has some business to attend, but don't worry, he'll call you within the day. But, he orders that you need complete rest before you can start your training."

Sasuke nods his head and lies down. Afterwards, Kabuto exits the room and proceeds to Orochimaru's room where he saw another servant slain.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto lightly chides, "keep doing this up and you'll likely to lose the entire Sound population."

Orochimaru didn't bother to answer him back. "It still hurts." Kabuto knew he was talking about his arms. "How is Sasuke-kun?"

"He's resting. The medicine I gave him had a side-effect: headache. But he's okay now."

Orochimaru grins. He knew Sasuke has successfully used the seal. "Good. Kabuto?"

Kabuto turns to his master. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Tell the servants to fix Sasuke-kun his meal. Tomorrow, I will have visitors. Old friends of mine, not from the Leaf."

Kabuto knew what he was talking about. "The Akatsuki..." Orochimaru nods.

"Even though I lost respect to that organization, they are some who supported me. Yet, they do not have the power to rule because of those fucknuts."

"Orochimaru-sama, if I may? Based on our spies, the Akatsuki were after Naruto-kun because of..."

"The Kyuubi", Orochimaru replies. Then, Kabuto notices the former Sannin is bothered. "Orochimaru-sama, is there something wrong?"

"Where did the Kyuubi came from? No one knew where it came from and why was it in Konoha."

"No one knows or bothers digging it up for research. Are there any other Youmas aside from the Kyuubi and from the Sand?"

Orochimaru shakes his head. "No...but she might."

"She?" asks Kabuto.

"The one who introduced me to the Akatsuki, my dear Kabuto. Also, be on the look out for Naruto-kun in the near future. I'm afraid he will be the obstacle to our plans. But don't kill him yet."

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!"

Tsunade winces at Kakashi's reaction to rescue Sasuke, which was turned down by her.

"YOU SAID WE WILL GIVE HIM ONE MONTH!"

"Kakashi", Tsunade decides to interrupt his outburst, "I know you're concerned with Sasuke. But I'm sure he won't come back willingly. If he has to kill himself rather than staying here, then he'll do that."

Kakashi looks at her eye to eye. "Look, Tsunade-sama, you don't know Sasuke! He's confused and lost. He needs proper guidance."

Tsunade answers him back. "He was your favorite alright. You should have known it would come into this. Sasuke may be physically strong but mentally, he's unstable. And...you could have given Naruto and Sakura some extra training but one of them is training with Jiraiya because he chose to do so while the other one...dead."

Kakashi steps back. He was naïve that everything will be alright. It didn't. "Just give me a chance..."

"No", Tsunade warns him. "I have an assignment for you..."

Before Tsunade could finish speaking, Kakashi bolts out of the room. Tsunade knew he was a stubborn one. All geniuses are considered to be stubborn.

Kakashi walks towards his apartment to debate whether he should go rescue Sasuke, yet he knew the risks. He paused for the moment and remembers his students. Sakura, dead by a gas leak, or so they say. Sasuke, now on the dark side. And Naruto, trained by one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. Maybe he did regret ignoring Sakura and Naruto.

"Ah, good-morning Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi turns around to see Iruka coming to the Academy. He knew the Chuunin was a bother but he decided he should be polite to him. After all, he was the one who took care of Naruto very well.

"Good morning as well, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi lazily replies. "Have you heard a word from Naruto?"

"No", said Iruka. "But he did promise to write."

"I see..."

"Anyway, I better go now. I might be late."

Iruka waves him good-bye as he heads the other direction. Kakashi remained in his position. He didn't move. He didn't know why, but he forcefully tried to do so which ended up in failure. Either, his legs were tired or the higher-ups were trying to bleep him up. Then, he proceeded to his apartment, thinking of what to do now.

* * *

The next morning, both Naruto and Jiraiya are faced with a dilemma.

"Hey Ero-Sennin! I'm hungry! I want ramen!" Naruto ranted at his sensei. Their problem is that they are now very hungry and the nearby town is 10 km. away from them. Plus, the whining of Naruto almost made Jiraiya wanted to strangle him. Calm down, Jiraiya, he thought to himself. You wouldn't want to kill him accidentally.

"Hey brat. Listen, we're not far away from the nearest town and I know you're hungry. So I'll make you a deal: either you behave and I'll teach you a new jutsu or continue whining and I'll snap your neck", Jiraiya warns Naruto. "Do we have a deal?"

Naruto dumbly nods. Then he recalls what Jiraiya said to him. "Wait. You're going to teach me a new jutsu?"

Jiraiya grins. "Yep! A jutsu way more powerful than the Rasengan!"

Naruto is awed. A jutsu more powerful than the Rasengan? "Really? What? Tell me? C'mon, old man! I haven't gotten all day!"

"Hey! Take it easy! This jutsu is very hard to master, brat. It took me 4 years to learn it."

It was true. It was right after developing the Rasengan that he decided to learn a new one. He got this jutsu from an old scroll that he got from one of the villages. He experienced the hardship of learning that jutsu. Then again, not all jutsus can be learned within a day. Then again, a person like Naruto can master the Rasengan in a shorter time that the Yondaime for 3 years.

This got Naruto interested. "4 years? What kind of a Sannin are you?"

"Don't insult me brat!" a peeved Jiraiya tells him. "It was hard obviously! This jutsu cannot be also easily copied by the Sharingan!"

When he heard the Sharingan, Naruto instantly frowned, remembering the day Sasuke defeating him and did something to him that confused him the most. Jiraiya wanted to bite his tongue for mentioning it, knowing that Naruto would feel inferior. However, Naruto quickly flashed a smile at the Ero-Sennin.

"Don't worry, Ero-Sennin! I'll be okay", Naruto tells him. Jiraiya also smiles. However their joyous bonding came to an end when he sensed two familiar chakras. He knew they would return, but now is a bad thing. Naruto notices his alertness.

"Ero-Sennin?"

"SHOW YOURSELVES COWARDS!" Jiraiya yells. Then, two familiar figures appeared out of nowhere. Naruto flinchs at the sight of Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikagi Kisame, watching them while standing at the large branches.

"Great", Kisame whines, "Not that old man again!" Itachi said nothing. "Hey Itachi! Any ideas how to get that Kyuubi brat?"

"I'll distract the Sannin, you get him now", Itachi orders him. "But don't harm him. Our leaders would have our heads if you hurt him one bit". The older Uchiha knew capturing Naruto is harder than possible. Kisame knew he the boy wouldn't come with them without a fight. Jiraiya knew the possibilities of one of them capturing Naruto while the other distracting him. But they put their attention at the blonde boy, whose chakra is ready to eat some people.

**(BGM: "Ironside" excerpt by Quincy Jones)**

Naruto now clearly remembers that it was Itachi who drove Sasuke into madness. It was he who destroyed Sasuke's life by killing his own family. Such thought drove Naruto into transforming into what he was when he fought Sasuke awhile back. His transformation stunned Jiraiya, Itachi and Kisame. By now, his physical features are somewhat similar to a fox's **(A/N: His transformation in the latest chapters as of this writing)**. Naruto looks at Itachi viciously, with the look that could kill without really trying. Although on the outside Itachi is calm, deep down he is nervous. Nevertheless, he was ready to capture Naruto alive. Jiraiya and Kisame are ready as well. Naruto begins to lunge at Itachi while Kisame jumps in to fight Jiraiya.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Mansion, Hinata is struggling to get up after her fight Hanabi. This sparring session was conducted by Hiashi himself in order to find out whether Hinata is still fit to be the heiress of the Main House. Hiashi sighs, as so far the odds are against Hinata. The other elder Hyuugas are mentally taking notes on Hanabi's potential. The fight resumes as Hinata, with her kunai at her grip, charge at her younger sister and throws the kunai at her. As expected by the elders, Hanabi avoids the dagger and counters every attack made by Hinata, which ends with Hanabi kicking her elder sister's head. Hinata collapses on the floor, breathing raggedly while trying to fight back her tears.

Hiashi knew the outcome of the fight. He secretly wished Hinata would improve and be a better person, but as the head of the Main House, he must act on his duties. However, he was disappointed with his older daughter. He glances at her before he looks at Hanabi and motions her to stop. She nods and drops her fighting stance. Hiashi looks sternly looks at the now-fragile looking Hinata and feels that she has completely disgrace the line. She wasn't the first one though, but to Hiashi, she was in his lifetime. Hinata knew she was going to get it. She just knew it.

"Hinata", said Hiashi in a very strict tone. "I gave you time to improve your performance but the way I see it, you've been slacking off! You've brought shame to our family line!"

Hinata cringes at the statement. What does Hanabi have that she doesn't? Or maybe she was thinking of...Naruto, the boy who encourage her to do her best. The same boy who also broke her heart. "I'm sorry", she mumbled.

"Sorry isn't enough!" Hiashi scolds at her some more. "Now leave. I don't have time for anyone weak." He looks at her once more only to find her not moving from her spot. She stared at the ground while she clenches her fists hard. Truth to be told, Hinata was tired of being the weakest link of the Hyuuga Clan. She was also tired of being one. Now she knows how Neji felt before, that is if she knew what he really felt before he was defeated by Naruto at the Final Chuunin Exams and Hiashi telling him the truth about his father.

"Why...why do you...hate me?" Hinata asks her father. To Hiashi it was like being stabbed at the heart that took him by surprise. "I did what I really could...to reach your expectations..." Hinata slowly tells him how she feels. "But the truth is...I...I...can't...I'm not the warrior you try to mold me. We're different...I'm completely different from you, Hanabi and Neji-niisan. I wish you would be so proud of me that I did my best in everything. I wish you would look tenderly at me like a father to his daughter, not a strict master to his student. I wish I was different and I could meet your expectations..."

Hinata and Hiashi face each other eye to eye. Hanabi, meanwhile was worried for her father and sister. "Hinata", Hiashi responded, "I know how you feel. But you are a Hyuuga, one of the greatest clans of the Leaf. We live in a harsh world that can eat us anytime without us knowing it. Everyday we sacrifice our lives for the safety of our village. I expected you, Hanabi and Neji to know that." As the head of the Hyuuga Main Branch, Hiashi has experience the things the shinobi have: death, loss and everything in between. He had lost his comrades and his brother. He wasn't sure that he wanted his daughters and his nephew to experience it but they are shinobis.

Hinata felt she was an outsider of the Hyuuga clan. "Maybe I don't fit your expectations. I don't like...this...the shinobi way..."

The only answer Hiashi could give is something Hinata would dread later on. "Very well then. You are not fit to be a Hyuuga."

"W-what?" asked a stunned Hinata.

"I am giving you two choices: I will disown you and live the life that you choose or stay in the clan and always be a failure", Hiashi told her sternly. The choices are better than face death, he thought.

Hinata thought about this. For one thing, she would be free when she will be disowned but on the other hand, she will miss her family, even though their treatment won't guarantee them Family of The Year award. But what about the consequences? What about the elders? Neji would kill to be on her spot. Fuck the consequences, she thought.

"I wish...to be...", Hinata sighs. "Free."

"Are you sure? Once you make up your mind...", Hiashi replies.

"I made my choice", Hinata answered back. It was then Hanabi realized that she would be losing her elder sister. Would she care for her elder sister who is a failure?

"Hinata...", was the only thing Hanabi could muster. Hinata notices her younger sister's tone of worry.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay", Hinata reassures her. Truth is, she wasn't sure if she would be okay but she knows that she can handle it one way or another.

Hiashi decides to interrupt the sisterly talk. "If that is your wish Hinata, you will have a week to pack up your things and find another place to live."

A thought occurred on Hinata. "But, what about the elders?"

"I'll make sure they won't touch you. There is one thing though. When you leave, you shall address me as Hiashi-sama, not 'father' anymore. You shall retain the Hyuuga name but you will be disassociated with the Hyuuga family. You can socialize with them. And another thing..."

Hiashi approaches his elder daughter and gives her a hug. It was the kind of hug that he doesn't Hinata to go. Hinata herself was surprised.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good father to you, but know this: I will always love you and I hope when you grow up, you become the strongest kunoichi of the Leaf", Hiashi tells her in a tone of sorrow and reassurance, just like any other parent whose children are leaving. Hinata let a tear fall. It was the first he said those words to her as far as she could remember.

"I...forgive you, father...", Hinata replies. This would be their only father and daughter bonding they would have before she leaves. Hiashi knows that this would be the best for Hinata. She has to find her strength from her own, if not from her family.

* * *

There is one thing Tsunade did regret when she became the Hokage: lack of sleep. For the past 48 hours, she has been filing, compiling and signing reports and she hasn't got any sleep, even for a minute. So, after doing all those hard work, she slept on her desk, for 30 minutes. It was peaceful and comforting. It was, unfortunately, short.

"TSUNADE! TSUANDE! TSUNADE!"

The Godaime wakes up only a little bit. "Oi...Kotetsu...I'm not...sleeping..."

"DAMMIT TSUNADE! WAKE UP!!! NARUTO IS MISSING!"

The words "Naruto" and "missing" are enough to wake her up and see a battered Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, what happened? Where's Naruto?" asked a panicked Tsunade.

"We were attacked by the Akatsuki. To be more specific, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikagi Kisame", replied Jiraiya.

"He was kidnapped?" Tsunade has assumed the worst.

"That's the thing. He wasn't kidnapped by either of them. We fought them until there was a large projectile aiming for us. We all dodged it and it caused a large explosion and..."

Jiraiya nearly collapses on the floor. Tsunade comes to him and quickly heals him. "Jiraiya what happened?"

"The...explosion created a large crater. After everything was clear, Naruto was gone. I assumed that it was Itachi who took him. It was then they were there too. In fact, they were looking for Naruto. Heh, it's safe to assume that the brat wasn't with them."

"We have to find Naruto as soon as possible!" Tsunade helps him stand up. Jiraiya tells her his plan. "Thanks for the healing, Tsunade. I have to go find him now."

"But you're injured!"

"I'll be fine! Tsunade. It would be best if you send a team to help me look for him. Tell them to meet me at the gate now!"

Tsunade watches her former teammate leave. She was beyond worried for Naruto. If Itachi didn't kidnapped him, then who did? She immediately calls for Shizune to find Kakashi and Shikamaru.

* * *

Jiraiya saw his team not too far away. The team is consisting of Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino and Tenten. When they meet, the younger nins and Kakashi wanted to know what's going on for they still don't know what happened to Naruto.

"Okay, listen up. I suppose Tsunade told you this would be an A-Rank mission", said Jiraiya.

This surprised the younger nins. "Wait. What do you mean A-Rank mission?" asked an anxious Ino. This would be her first.

Kakashi, on the other hand, knows something is going on. "Where is Naruto?" he asked the Ero-Sennin coldly. They weren't still in good terms.

"That's the mission. Naruto is missing. I lost him during our fight with the Akatsuki."

Kakashi was surprised. "WHAT?"

"We have to hurry! I'll take you to the spot where Naruto vanished and from there we'll form a search party!" Jiraiya orders them.

They quickly jumped from branch to branch. It took them three hours to reach the place. Along the way, thoughts of the other nins were filled with worry. Kakashi is silently praying that he would find his only student left. Same thing goes for Hinata, even though he broke her heart, she still cared for him. Ino and Tenten were excited for this would be their first A-Rank mission but at the same time were worried for Naruto and the possibility of bumping into the Akatsuki. Shino sent out for flies to look for Naruto's scent. Shikamaru is still thinking how Naruto disappeared.

When they finally reached the place, Kakashi and the younger nins were surprised at the size of the crater. It was big enough to cover ¼ of the forest.

"This is where we fought the Akatsuki and Naruto disappeared", Jiraiya tells them.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Naruto-kun could be anywhere by now!"

"All right listen up. We will split into three groups. Look for Naruto as hard as you can. Also, if you run into any Akatsuki member, the best advice I can give you is to either run or hide. So far, they can kill you with ease since you kids are still Genins", Jiraiya orders them.

"What would be the signal be if we find Naruto?" asked Tenten.

It was at this time Shikamaru steps in. "I'm tired of looking for missing nins. It would be best if Shino could give us his bugs, we could use it as signals. But, to tell you the truth, I'm assuming the worse case scenario."

Jiraiya incredulously looks at him. Shikamaru sighs some more. "What I meant is that looking for Naruto would be harder. You said that Naruto disappeared after the explosion. What if he was taken away from someone else? What if the two Akatsuki members have another one who is waiting for the annoying one to kidnap him? Another thing, luckily we have Hinata for her Byakugan and Shino for his bugs, but with Kiba in the hospital, finding him would be harder."

"Hey! Are you calling me and Tenten useless?" an irritated Ino asks him.

"No", Shikamaru answers back. "You two are useful but with Kiba and his dog, we can look for Naruto very easily. It would be also better if Neji were here with us."

Kakashi nods at Shikamaru's analysis. "He could've been kidnapped. But if not the Akatsuki, then who?"

"Definitely not Orochimaru", Jiraiya answers. "If he is, he would've tried to kidnap him in the past." He closes his eyes and thinks hard. If not them...then...no, but...beyond impossible. He has to look at the bright side and hopefully they could find him, beat him up and treat him for ramen.

Jiraiya decides to put the plan into action. "All right. It would be best if we split into three groups." He then looks at Shikamaru, who only responds with the sigh. He must be the intelligent yet lazy chuunin, he thought. "Kid, I know you hated doing this, but we need your smarts badly."

"Che, I'm doing this for that idiot", Shikamaru replies. Naruto may be irritating and annoying, but to him, he was a special friend, next to Chouji. "Okay, since we're low with resources, Hinata and Ino and I would form one group with Jiraiya-sama. Shino and Tenten the second one with Kakashi-sensei. The reason for forming two groups instead of three is because it would be easier to find him."

Shino steps in the conversation. "I have two flies, each for one group. They will serve as communicators."

Afterwards, Jiraiya decides it's time. "Search for Naruto as hard as you can. Don't stop until you find a clue to where he is. We will meet at this spot two hours later. Any questions? Good, split up!"

* * *

Orochimaru waits at the meeting room for an old friend. He was informed by Kabuto that Sasuke is still having headaches but he will be fine. His train of thought is interrupted when he hears a knock from the door. Kabuto reveals himself as he opens the door. He enters and lets the person in. She has very dark green long and wavy hair with a black lipstick that contrasts to her fair skin. She wears the Akatsuki cloak but covers everything except her exposed shoulders and cleavage. What's striking about her appearance is that she wears an eye patch on her left eye. She approaches Orochimaru like an arrogant woman with power.

"It's been awhile, Orochimaru."

"Same thing goes for you too, Yuigateki Mitsuki", the former Sannin replies back at the woman. Mitsuki sits on the chair and looks at her former comrade.

"Tsk. What the hell happened to you? Your arms looks as if they took quite the beating", Mitsuki tells him. If there was one thing about her, she carries a tone of arrogance in her.

Orochimaru didn't want to remember that time when the Sadaime sealed his arms. "Long story. How is the Akatsuki?"  
  
Mitsuki leans back on the chair. "Same old, same old. Assassination, robbery and finding the Kyuubi brat, which the very dear Itachi-kun and that moron Kisame were assigned to." One more thing: she has an obsession with Itachi. Think Sakura's with Sasuke. Do the math.

Orochimaru softly growled when she mentioned Itachi. "So, they still failed to kidnap Naruto-kun? Guess your dear Itachi-kun did a bad job."

"Shut up! Don't talk to Itachi-kun that way!" Mitsuki spats out with pure venom. "Come to think of it, why are you inviting me here for anyway?"

A smirk crosses Orochimaru's face. "I have a proposition for you and anyone who's interested."

"What? Join your village. No offense sweetie, but your village sucks. Dirt and poverty everywhere I could vomit hard."

"Pfft. You're shinobi and yet you're disgusted at such things? Anyway, I have Sasuke-kun here now."

"Sasuke-kun? Itachi-kun's younger brother? Did you kidnap him?" Mitsuki asked him in a skeptical manner.

"No. All I did was offered him some candy and he came willingly." Needless to say, Mitsuki didn't get the analogy. Orochimaru sighed at her sometimes small perception. "What I meant is that I offered him power to defeat Itachi and he came here willingly."

"Willingly?" Mitsuki knew Orochimaru has something more than just that. Then an idea crosses her mind. "You gave him the Curse Seal."

"Bingo."

"Does the poor boy know that he cannot defeat Itachi-kun and you won't be offering him power?"

"Ah. Very smart of you. I'll lead him for a while..."

"You want the power of the Sharingan. Many people wanted it. And here's how it goes: you'll transfer to Sasuke-kun's body, am I right?"

"Again, very smart of you. Although it would take years to do that."

"There are other forbidden jutsus to heal your arms. What you know so far is limited, compared to the former leader of the Akatsuki."

Orochimaru is silent for the moment. "Have you heard anything from her so far?"

Mitsuki shrugs. "No. You know, Orochi-kun? We've never bonded together since we massacred that bitch of the traitor and her family two years ago at the Stone country. Our former leader was quite smart that she knew that bitch was a spy."

"Even up to now, you still hated her."

"Does it matter? She's dead. Itachi-kun killed her personally. Now, no one will stand in our way between me and Itachi-kun. Well except, assignments and trainings."

The former Akatsuki comrades sipped their respective wines in silence. Then, Orochimaru looks at her straight in the eye. "What do you think of the proposition?"

"Give me time to think about it", Mitsuki replies. "It's not going to be very easy since right now the Akatsuki is in near shambles."

This got Orochimaru interested. "What? What happened?"

"Office politics."

* * *

It is raining hard yet they didn't stop to find Naruto. Their search took them more then 5 hours but they didn't stop. Yet, their hopes are slowly vanishing. Hinata, even with her Byakugan activated, still couldn't find Naruto. Shikamaru is still contemplating on how to find Naruto but all of the efforts fail. Shino's bugs couldn't pick up Naruto's scent even before it started to rain. What's worse is that there are no signs of footprints. Kakashi earlier summoned all of his dogs to find Naruto. That effort, failed.

The two groups reunited at the designated meeting place with bad news.

"No sign?" Jiraiya asks them. Everyone shake their heads.

"We couldn't pick up his scent. Whoever did kidnap him did an excellent job of covering his or her tracks and scent", Kakashi answers.

"We couldn't find him either", Hinata mumbles.

Ino began to sneeze loudly. "I'm sorry, but with this rain...I feel sick..."

Kakashi nods. "Okay, you kids return home."

Jiraiya looks at him. "What about you?"

"I'll continue to find Naruto."

"But Kakashi-sensei, it's raining hard. You could get sick!" Tenten protests.

"Don't worry. I've been in these kinds of missions where the weather can surprise you", Kakashi reassures her with a smile.

Jiraiya decides to stay with Kakashi while Shikamaru and Shino lead the girls back to the Leaf. After the kids were gone, the only ones left were the two older nins. Kakashi warily looks at Jiraiya. The Sannin knew what he was thinking.

"You hate me for losing Naruto. I blame myself for everything", Jiraiya mused.

"You, of all people, should know that the Akatsuki are still roaming around", Kakashi replies coldly. "You should've thought of that even before you offered him the training trip!"

Jiraiya is upset of this. "What do you want me to say? Sorry while I lower my knees? I wanted to safeguard Naruto with all my power. I offered him some training so that in the end, he'll be facing adversity alone but with power! We all know we can't protect him forever! I know that he'll have the potential to be one of the greatest shinobis if given the proper training! Why am I babbling about this? We have to find Naruto now!"

The two separately look for their student over the course of one week. Unfortunately, they couldn't find him.

* * *

A week later, Tsunade sent a team of ANBU to aid Kakashi and Jiraiya to look for Naruto, but she knew that looking for the young boy would be futile. She also knew that the ANBU wouldn't try their best to look for him. After all that searching, they couldn't find Naruto. All she could do is cry.

The villagers got word of the disappearance of Naruto and all they could do is rejoice. Only a handful of few people didn't take this very well. When they heard about Naruto, Iruka was saddened. Kiba, Neji, Lee and Chouji were upset of this. What surprised everyone is that Kakashi decided to continue to resume his ANBU duties to look for Naruto. His fellow Jounins noticed their fellow nin's personality. Gone was the bored, lazy and good-natured man. In came is the cold and detached man who mourned the loss of his students. They are very worried for him and his well-being. He didn't took any rests and continued looking for Naruto and if possible, Sasuke.

One day, after another-mission failure to locate Naruto, Kakashi returns home for the first time in months. Kakashi stripped off his clothes and took a bath. He wears his old Jounin uniform and decides to relax. Unfortunately, all good things come to an end when he hears a loud knock. Another knock and Kakashi grumpily gets up from his bed. He opens to door only to see a cheerful yet inwardly nervous Gai. Just great, Kakashi thought. He has no time for him of all people.

"Ah Kakashi! My great friend and sometimes eternal rival! Or is my eternal rival and sometimes great friend? Anyways, Kakashi, I would like to invite you to a party!" a cheerful Gai tells him. Kakashi just stared at him in a cold manner.

"No", Kakashi said. He'd rather eat his own shorts than be with a bunch of people right now.

Gai frowns at Kakashi's reply. "Ah c'mon! It'll be just us. Not that too many people!"

"Let me guess. All of decided to cheer me up by throwing a party?"

Gai nods.

"My answer is still no. Now if you excuse me..."

Finding a way for Kakashi to say yes, Gai dropped on his knees and begins to beg. "Kakashi, please! Everyone is worried about you! Some think that you're going to self-destruct! Kakashi, we're your friends! We care for you!"

The Copy nin thinks about it. They are concerned for his well-being, but does he care for them? He doesn't know that. He wanted to continue his search for Naruto and Sasuke, but he was so tired that he could sleep for a week. Kakashi could take Gai's offer, but looking at the Taijutsu-expert begging on his knees like an idiot amused him a little bit. In fact, he played Gai by not giving him an answer for a few more minutes while the latter looking like an idiot. Finally, Kakashi decides to give in.

"Che, fine. When the party?"

Gai shouted with joy. "Tonight, 7 p.m. at Asuma's house. Of course knowing you, you'd be late."

"As they say, better arrive the party late with style than be the early bird and get nothing at all."

* * *

Kakashi arrived at Asuma's house at 8:30. He could've come to the party very late or not coming at all. But he doesn't want to disappoint his friends. He carefully watched the happenings inside house via the window. He could see Genma and Aoba singing their hearts out badly in the karaoke while Kurenai and Shizune blush over Anko's outrageous and sometimes ironic storytelling. He could see Gai doing his usual "holier than thou" speech while the uninterested Kotetsu keeps on eating. He then sees Iruka and Asuma talking about something.

He didn't go in the house immediately. He just leaned on the wall, pondering some thoughts. How could he celebrate when three of his precious people are gone? He could remember Naruto's loud, outrageous and joyful attitude, Sasuke's cold and aloof behavior and Sakura's sweet and frank approach. Over the course of time, they became THE Team 7, legendary of its own way. They could've been more legendary if they weren't gone. Now what? He'll probably keep looking for Naruto, knowing that Sasuke doesn't want to be found unless Orochimaru sends him a mission. He could probably see Sakura's ghost from time to time. After 10 minutes, he knocks the door and Asuma opens it.

"Hey Kakashi! We never thought you'd arrive!" Asuma said.

Kakashi shrugs and went inside the house. He never thought that there would be many people. Everyone is laughing, singing and cheering. To be frank, Kakashi hated here. He would rather be alone than a bunch of people. He was greeted by a lot people. Kakashi sits on the couch beside Iruka, who just sat there.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei! How are you?" Iruka politely greeted him. It seems Kakashi didn't respond to his question. Iruka decides not to pry further. Kakashi closed his eyes, imagining that he isn't in the party but somewhere else. He gets up and goes to the bathroom and locks it. He looks at the mirror carefully. He looks horrible deep down. He opens the faucet and splashes his face with water. He looks at the mirror again and opens the door. As he goes to get some food, he overhears a conversation among a group of Jounins and Chuunins.

"Did you hear? The demon brat is gone."

"Really? When?"

"Last week, man! Thank Kami-sama for that miracle!"

"Yeah! Fuck the Kyuubi! He won't be touching with dirty hands on our village! Man, if I see another sight of that freak I'd spit on him, tie him up and burn him into hell!"

The Chuunin who stated the last sentence immediately got smacked by Kakashi, sending him over the table. The group who blasted Naruto is now facing a very pissed off Kakashi. Knowing that it wouldn't be nice to mess with the infamous Copycat-Nin, they backed off faster than you can say "Jiminy Cricket". The joyous atmosphere quickly died down and the focus of attention went to him. Kakashi went over to the Chuunin whom he punched and grabbed his collar. He begins to punch the man numerous times until Asuma and Gai stop him by grabbing his arms. Kakashi quickly removes himself from their grasps and backs off. He begins to destroy more of the furniture as the others tried to stop him. He then stops wreaking havoc and looks at them angrily.

"Hey Kakashi! What the hell are you doing?" asked an irritated and upset Asuma.

"SHUT IT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE CELEBRATING? IS IT BECAUSE OF THE VESSEL OF THE KYUUBI GONE? HUH? IS THAT IT?" shouted an angry Kakashi.

"Hey! That's not true!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT! NONE OF YOU CARE FOR NARUTO! HELL, NONE OF YOU EVEN BOTHER TO ASK ME HOW I FEEL THAT I LOST MY STUDENTS! SO LEAVE ME ALONE AND FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

With that, Kakashi stormed out of the house, leaving a group of worried people.

* * *

The next day, Kakashi, much to everyone's surprise, left the ANBU. Everyone is worried for him that they tried to visit him at his house. Unfortunately, Kakashi didn't respond to their pleas for forgiveness. He was sitting at his bed like a very depressed man. To further acknowledge how depressed he really is, he didn't read his Icha Icha Paradaise collection. It went on for a few days until he found out that he was hungry and hasn't been to the grocery for food. Along the way, he bumps into Konohamaru. The young boy tried to apologize for his actions but he scolded and cursed him that he made him cry, but he didn't care. Afterwards, Iruka got word of this and rushes towards Kakashi's house. He doesn't give a rat's ass about his mood but cursing Konohamaru is definitely crossing the line. When he reaches the house, he bangs the door many times. At first, Kakashi ignores this. After awhile, he was so irritated that he wanted to kill whoever disturbs him. He opens the door to see an angry Iruka.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" asked a very-pissed off Kakashi.

"That night party, what you said wasn't true! I care for Naruto and I miss him! I know how you feel! But you don't have to show your anger at others, including to Konohamaru! He accidentally bumped into you and wanted to say sorry but all you say is bad words? What kind of a Jounin are you?" Iruka angrily tells him.

Kakashi is annoyed at this. "Is that all you're going to tell me, Chuunin? If that's the case, I suggest you get the hell out!"

Iruka didn't heed his threats. "There are a lot of people who wanted to help you! But all you do is shun them away!"

"Who the fuck are you? My therapist? FYI, dad: I don't care what you say about me!"

"Hey! You think that your cold attitude is going to help you recover? Huh? Answer me Kakashi!"

At this time, Kakashi wanted to snap his neck. "You don't know a thing about me, Iruka. And why would I listen to a lowly, pathetic Chuunin like you? You don't have the guts to face me."

"Well, you don't know a thing about me as well. But I can tell you're hurting deep down."

Kakashi responds by punching Iruka in the face. Iruka spins back and smacks him in the face, much to Kakashi's surprise. Both men are in their fighting stance, ready to tear each other apart. They began with a series of punches which is until Kakashi sends Iruka 15 ft. away inside the house. Kakashi grabs his kunai and rushes over to stab Iruka. The Chuunin gets up only to be tackled by the Jounin to the ground. Iruka immediately flips him over and sends him to the ground. Iruka tries to escape but Kakashi quickly grabs his right leg. The younger shinobi tries to escape but with Kakashi's strong grasp, it was impossible. Then, Iruka sees a large vase, grabs it and smashes it on Kakashi's head. This is not an ordinary shibobi battle but more of an anything goes battle.

Iruka grabs his kunai but he knows that Kakashi wouldn't harm him. He only uses it for protection. Kakashi immediately disappears with a vanishing jutsu and reappears behind Iruka. He lunges kunai at him only to find out the latter senses his presences and counters it with his kunai. Both blades clash into each other as Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka tried to fend off each other. Kakashi finally overpowers him by pushing Iruka and while being off-guard, kicks him at the face. Iruka is slammed to the wall and throws his kunai at Kakashi, but the Jounin easily predicts his action by dodging it. Kakashi throws a punch at Iruka but his fist ends up connected to the wall. Iruka, while dodging the attack, punches Kakashi at the stomach and uppercuts him at the chin. It didn't knock Kakashi off his feet but the Jounin realizes that Iruka is no ordinary Chuunin. Iruka leaps into the air and spin kicks Kakashi but the latter grabs his legs and slams him to the glass table. Kakashi grabs his collar and proceeds to punch him until Iruka smashes him with a statue. Kakashi staggers back as Iruka escapes to the kitchen.

The silver haired man chases him with his kunai and sees Iruka. In a swift motion, Kakashi slashes Iruka's right leg. Iruka yelps out in pain. Kakashi proceeds to stab him but Iruka quickly grabs the wooden cutting board and uses it for protection. The kunai is stuck at the board as Iruka throws it away at Kakashi, who dodges it. Kakashi rushes over him but Iruka kicks him at the chest. The two men spar some more until Kakashi hits Iruka's back and punches him at the face. Iruka immediately grabs his arm sends him at the sink. He then kicks Kakashi at the head, grabs his hair and smashes him at the glass cabinet. Kakashi then uses his elbow to smack Iruka's face. Kakashi smacks Iruka again and throws him off the kitchen. Iruka slowly gets up but Kakashi jump kicks him at the face. Iruka flips up and the two counter each other's attacks. Then, Iruka is about to kick Kakashi when the latter grabs his leg. Knowing that Kakashi would break his leg, Iruka flip kicks him, hitting him at the chin.

It was at this time, Kakashi uses his speed and surprises Iruka by knocking him off the ground and is about to kick him when the brown haired teacher grabs his leg and moves it away from him. The two grab their kunai and face each other. After a series of missed thrusts and lunges, Iruka looks at Kakashi and notices his face expression. His features indicate that he was tired. Iruka wanted to stop the fight and not kill each other, but it would really depend on Kakashi. Not surprisingly, Kakashi drops his fighting stance and his kunai to the ground. He walks away to his bedroom, with Iruka tailing him while keeping his kunai away. He sees Kakashi seating on his bed while looking the two picture frames he was holding. Iruka slowly walks toward him when Kakashi looks at him. This time it was a face of sadness. Iruka could tell even with his mask on.

"Why did it happen?" Kakashi asks no one in particular. "Why do these things happen?"

Iruka immediately understands him. "I don't know. I keep asking the same questions but couldn't find the answers. If this is really life, then we're probably in hell."

Iruka sits beside Kakashi and looks over the pictures. He sees Kakashi's old Genin team with the Yondaime before he became Hokage and his team with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. "I miss them too you know. I miss Naruto and Sakura the most. It's okay to mourn for them, but you can't live this way, Kakashi-san. You have to move on."

"Easy for you to say", snorts Kakashi.

"I'm not saying it's easy. I had a hard time coping over my parent's death when I was young. Didn't know what to do and that time, I was angry at the world for taking away the people that I loved. Do you have a family, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "Never knew them. I was young at that time. They told me that they died at the line of duty. I didn't know what to believe. But you Iruka-san, you were lucky. At least you have parents who love you and you knew that."

"I guess you're right. But there are some who care for you. It's just that you're too blind to see it."

Kakashi looks at Iruka. "Do you care for me?"

Iruka blushes. "Ah...eh...of course I do! As a friend!"

Kakashi smirks and remained quiet for awhile. "What am I going to do now?"

"I could help you fix your house. It's my fault for..."

"No, it was my fault. I was irrational and angry. I couldn't contain my emotions. So much for my reputation for being cold and deadly."

"Oh yeah, both of us are in trouble right now."

Both men suddenly laughed. Kakashi is the first one to interrupt. "What do you think Tsunade-sama's going to do with us?"

"If we explain to her properly, I can be sure she'll let us go lightly. If not...well, who knows?"

Kakashi looks at his window and sees the bright blue skies, which is contrast to his former mood. "Do you think everything's going to be okay?"

Iruka looks at him. "I hope so, Kakashi-san. I hope so."

* * *

UP NEXT: 4 years later...the story begins.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. The Naruto-Jiraiya vs. Itachi-Kisame fight will be explained further.

2. The Kakashi-Iruka fight scene is more of a burly brawl than ordinary fight scene. The fight is similar to the Sydney-Alison fight scene at the end of the second season finale of "Alias". Expect some fights that don't have long explanations over the jutsus used.

3. **Destiny1029: **This won't be a Naruto/Sakura fic.

4. I saw the new Akatsuki member in the manga. Does he have a name? Also, I'll be waiting for the names and appearances of the new Akatsuki members so they'll appear in a while. Mitsuki is an OC created for the annoyance of Itachi and much more.

5. **PeterKim**: It was nice of you analyzing what happened to Naruto. But, it'll go deeper than what I explained to you before.

6. If I have my way, the next OP of Naruto would either be Asia Next Generation's "Rewrite", Cool Joke's "Undo" or Pierrot's "Barairo No Sekai". But, both are from Full Metal Alchemist and the last one is from "GetBackers".

Any feedback/criticism/comments would be appreciated. Please do it constructively.


	6. This Is How We Live

Tooku Tooku Omoi hatenaku

Futari ga Mujaki ni waratteta

Ano koro ni modoreru nara...

_Far away, far away, our thoughts are ceaseless_

_If we can go back to those days _

_Of when we laughed innocently together... _

Konagona ni kudaketa

GLASS-zaiku no you na

Omoide no kakera wo atsumeteru

Daiji na mono wa itsudatte

Nakushite kara kizuku yo

_It broke into pieces_

_It's like a work of glass_

_I'm gathering up pieces of my memory_

_You realize those important to you_

_After whenever you lose them _

Kimi ga inai sekai wa

Maru de JIGSAW PUZZLE

Eien ni kaketa mama mikansei

Dare ni mo kimi no kawari nante

Nareru hazu wa nai kara

_The world without you_

_Is just like a jigsaw puzzle_

_It's still eternally missing pieces and incomplete_

_Because it's impossible_

_For anyone to replace you _

Dou ka Dou ka Jikan wo tomete

Kimi no omokage wo kono mune ni kizandekure

Moshi mo Moshi mo Yurusareru nara

Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii

Ano egao wo mou ichido...

_Please, please stop the time_

_And carve your silhouette onto my chest_

_If, if it's allowed_

_It's okay even if I sacrificed everything_

_For that smiling face once more... _

Genjitsu to iu kusari ni

Bokutachi wa tsunagarete

Yumemiru koto sae mo kanawazu ni

Soredemo sagashi-tsuzuketeru

Yami wo terasu hikari wo

_By the chain that's called "reality"_

_We are connected_

_Even though we aren't granted to dream_

_Nevertheless, we'll keep on searching_

_For the light that illuminates darkness _

Tooku Tooku Omoi hatenaku

Futari ga Mujaki ni waratteta ano koro e

Dou ka Dou ka Jikan wo tomete

Kimi no omokage wo kono mune ni kizandekure

Moshi mo Moshi mo Yurusareru nara

Subete wo gisei ni shite mo ii

Ano egao wo mou ichido...

_Far away, far away, our thoughts are ceaseless_

_For those days of when we laughed innocently together_

_Please, please stop the time_

_And carve your silhouette onto my chest_

_If, if it's allowed_

_It's okay even if I sacrificed everything_

_For that smiling face once more..._

_Once more..._

- UNDO by Cool Joke -

In the Hidden Cloud Village or Kumogakure, there stands a large mansion. The large place is heavily guarded by ANBUs of that village. The event that occurred there just now is a social party of the richest family in Kumogakure. In fact, they even held an auction event. One of the items that are being sold right now is a pair of slippers that could 200 million yen. During at that time, a group of older men wearing business suits have entered the mansion looking for the owner of the house. Finally found the person they've been looking for.

"Sumitomo!" one of the older men yelled at the owner. Sumitomo looks around to see the men looking at him in a serious manner. He nods and gestures them to follow him upstairs. One of the men, named Enja who sports a red spiky hair and a scar that runs through at the nose, scouted for any suspicious activities. Sumitomo is 54 year old owner of Sumitomo Inc., a business company that deals with trade goods and services. However, they secretly included getting illegal weapons and items as part of their activities. Sumitomo and co. finally reaches the meeting room and when they entered, he closes the door completely. Unknown to them, 3 mysterious nins in their Henge forms spotted their targets. One nin signals the other two to follow her upstairs carefully.

Enja looks at the man. "I take it you have them transferred to our company?"

"Y-yes. They'll arrive t-tomorrow. Is t-that all?" Sumitomo replies nervously. Even if this is the first meeting the both of them, he is very nervous.

Enja adjusts himself in the chair, with his legs crossed. He can tell that Sumitomo, although a very corrupt businessman, is a very responsible man who will do whatever it takes to claim what he wants. But, somehow, Enja doesn't trust him.

"It better be or my boss will have your head on the platter. Do I make myself clear?" Enja snaps back.

Sumitomo is now scared. "Y-YES! Um, is that all?"

"Well, no. I want to discuss something. Oh yes, the Akatsuki."

Sumitomo doesn't like this. "W-what about them?"

"A few months ago, our reliable spies have informed us that you were doing business with them. May I ask what business are you dealing with them?"

Sumitomo tries to relax but fails. "What are you talking about? I made no..."

Enja angrily slams on the table with his fist that scares Sumitomo and everypne else. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME OLD, IMPOTENT GEEZER!!! Our spies would not lie to us or otherwise we kill them because WE know if they're telling the truth."

While the now-angry Enja is scaring the living daylights of Sumitomo, one of Enja's partners looks at them while he digests the information on his head. He strangely scratches his crotch that made his partner beside him look disgusted. He apologetically smiles at his partner and shifts his sights on the two men.

"I swear to you! I don't know what you are talking about!" replies a nervous Sumitomo

"Sumitomo, make me clear this for you. It seems either you're suffering from lack of memory due to your age or you're just lying, period. Now, if the answer is the second one, I will kill you and your family and hell, the entire village. So, my old soon-to-be victim, what is it?" Enja threatens him.

"L-look, I'll tell but please, don't kill my family!"

"Can't make that promise since you lied."

"I was forced to by Uchiha Itachi!"

Enja is surprised at this piece of information. "WHAT?!"

The man is also surprised as well but keeps it to himself.

"What does Uchiha Itachi, that son of a bitch, want?"

Sumitomo reveals to him nervously. "He-he asked me if I saw what they were looking for."

"What was he looking for exactly?"

"One month ago, one of his former partners from the Akatsuki was murdered by someone only Itachi knows. He didn't specify who he or she was."

Enja digest this information. Who would be powerful enough to kill one former Akatsuki member? "Is that all?"

"Y-yes! A-also, he asked me about the whereabouts of the one who holds the Kyu..."

As fast as you can say "boo", a small shuriken crashes from the window and kills Sumitomo by hitting in the forehead. Everyone is on full alert as Enja unleashes his sword to look for the assassin. The man who scratched his crouch earlier unknowingly began to faint. Enja immediately sees one of his partners on the ground unconscious.

It turns out that the three nins who followed them earlier where outside of the meeting room. One of the nins wakes up and gets up to the ground. The second nin gestures them to follow her so that they wouldn't be spotted by the guards. The commotion can be heard from below the party but the partygoers either didn't hear it or chose to ignore it. The second nin carefully leads her fellow nins out from the mansion. Their mission was to know what was Sumitomo was up to but with the owner of the mansion dead, they have no choice but to get out. They will also have to report about a man named Enja.

But just as they reach the door, it opens itself and to the nins' surprise, Kisame enters the mansion, looks around and then leaves. This baffled the trio and then they decide to follow him. Kisame, using stealth, manages to exit the village after a few jumps from the roof top. The nins didn't know whether he knows that they were following him. Just to be sure, they followed him 20 ft. away from him. Their "chase" soon ended in a river where Kisame stops for awhile. The nins hid in the trees while looking at their target. The trio decides it was time to unseal their transformations. After some quick hand seals, the nins transformed back into Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten. By physical appearance, Ino is beautiful and her blonde hair has grown back, only way longer. Now a Chuunin, Ino discarded her purple outfit for a white short dress with blue linings and long sleeves **(A/N: think Millia Rage of the Guilty Gear series)**. Add to her wardrobe are white sandals and black knuckle gloves. Hinata, also a Chuunin, discarded her old look for something new (or the insistence of Ino). She wears a gray jacket that is similar to her old one and a slim fitting cargo pants that reaches at the top of her ankle plus blue sandals. Inside her jacket is a black long sleeve shirt. Her hair has grown longer only shoulder-length and a small braid. Tenten's outfit is a red small Chinese sleeveless dress that reaches only her to her thighs. She has red clothed armbands but still maintains her hair buns **(A/N: think Jam of Guilty Gear)**.

The girls carefully glance at Kisame, who now disappeared. Thinking that he may be still around, the girls came out of the tree and went to where he stood earlier. Unknown to them, Kisame knew they were following them and hid somewhere they couldn't see him. Performing a few hand seals, Kisame performs Suiton-Suikoudan no Jutsu on the girls. They immediately saw the jutsu aiming at them. They tried to escape but they were hit by the blast. Kisame smirked and mumbles something about "stupid rookies". All of the sudden, six exploding kunais are aimed towards at him. Kisame avoids them but it seems that they are following him until he has no choice but to deflect them. He swings the Samehada but with each hit, the kunai explodes itself. But being an expert shinobi for a long time, Kisame manages to avoid the explosions except for a few burns. He looks at Hinata, Tenten and Ino, ready to fight him.

"Heh, I didn't expect to fight such cute girls", Kisame smirks.

"Heh, we didn't expect to fight a big, ugly moron like you", Ino snaps back.

Kisame wanted to fight the girls but he is expected at the headquarters right about now. "Sorry, I really wanted to kill you brats but I'm in a hurry."

Kisame is about to leave when Ino performs the Shinranshin no Jutsu and is able to control Kisame's movements. Ino forces Kisame to drop his weapon and telekinetically twists his arm.

"You answer our questions. Did you kill Sumitomo at the Hidden Cloud Village?" Ino interrogates him while Tenten and Ino expect the unexpected.

"Why should I tell you?!" Kisame angrily spats back at her. Ino then twists Kisame's arm that made the man yelp. "Answer us or you'll be fighting us with your broken arm! Talk!" Ino yells at him.

"NEVER! BITCH!"

To Ino's horror, Kisame manages to break free of her control. On how he manages to do that was beyond her. Kisame grabs the Samehada and charges at them. He swings the blade at them but they avoid the attack. Earlier, the girls and the rest were informed of the members of the Akatsuki. They knew that the Samehada is very dangerous and must be avoided at all costs. Tenten flips back and performs some hand seals.

"TSURUGI TOBASHI NO JUTSU! (Flying Swords No Jutsu)"

A ring of six katanas circle around Tenten. The move can be used as both offensive and defensive technique. Hinata, in the meantime, activates her Byakugan. The girls' battle plan is simple: while Tenten and Ino offensively attack Kisame, Hinata will perform the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, which was thought by Neji after he had heard of his cousin was disowned. Kisame, on the other hand, knew that one of them will be the big gun while the other two are just merely distractions. But he was in a hurry.

"Sorry, girls, as much I like to entertain you, but I..."

"TSURUGI TOBASHI NO JUTSU: ZEN! (Flying Swords No Jutsu: Forward) "

Tenten throws the ring of six katanas straight forward at Kisame. He simply bats the swords away but Ino uses her new attack. Her long hair begins to move courtesy of her Shinranshin no Jutsu. It took her a long time to perfect her hair movement but now it has become her deadliest weapon. In fact, it was this move that brought her to Chuunin status. One good thing also is that her hair can't be cut easily due to a special jutsu. Her hair becomes a sword-like weapon and slides on the ground.

"TETSU SABURU! (Iron Sabre)"

Just as Kisame deflects the swords, he sees Ino charging at him. He avoids the attack by jumping sidewards to the river. Using his chakra, Kisame floats above on the water and is about to perform the Suiton-Suikoudan no Jutsu when out of the blue, Hinata reappears on Kisame's behind in the air and kicks him in the head. Kisame quickly dodges the attack and swings the sword at her. But to his surprise, Hinata lands at top of the sword. She quickly performs the Juuken directly at the location of his heart but he teleports away. Ino and Tenten come to her aid at the river. Kisame was nowhere to be found.

"Damn", Hinata mutters. "I let him get away."

"Hinata-chan, it's not your fault. He was just...too powerful for us to handle", Tenten tells her. "Luckily, we managed to fight him unscathed. Guess that training with Anko-sensei was worth it."

At the mention of Anko's name, the girls shiver in fear. Her training with them was traumatizing but it managed to strengthen them.

"But", Tenten continues, "At least we got the information. Although, the Akatsuki was a surprise."

Ino nods. "Yeah, but what's going on? We were sent to spy on Sumitomo. But, well..." She stretches her arms and yawns. "I'm beat. Let's get out of here." The three girls began to head straight for Konoha, tired.

* * *

"That's about it, Tsunade-sama. All we know is that right before Sumitomo was assassinated, he mentioned something Itachi asking him something about the murderer of a former Akatsuki member and that this guy warned about something", Ino reports what she has heard and seen last night. The three girls are in Tsunade's office. The Godaime nods on their progress.

"Excellent work. But, what was Kisame doing there?" Tsunade asks them.

"We somehow believe that he was the one who assassinated Sumitomo. Basically it's all about shutting someone up by eliminating them", Tenten tells her.

"That doesn't sound right. If Kisame did kill Sumitomo, how did he know about the meeting?"

"Maybe he was on the Akatsuki's target list. I think it's just coincidence."

Tsunade thinks about it. The Akatsuki has become active more than ever. Her advice to the other Konoha nins is to avoid them at all costs. But if ever they were to encounter them, escape is the only option.

"Good job, girls. Take a break."

The three girls bow to Tsunade and just as they leave, she asks them one thing.

"Have you girls seen...?"

Hinata shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. We haven't."

With that, the girls left and Tsunade is left contemplating about Naruto. Even up to now, she hasn't branded him as a missing-nin despite the pleas of the council. She hasn't got the heart to do so. She even wondered if she would remain the Hokage without him. She missed him, and so do everyone else who cared for him.

* * *

Konoha has changed a bit over the last four years. More stores have opened and shinobi has increased a bit. But they are still on guard on any possible attack, Orochimaru on the top of the list.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata lived together on one house. It was a privilege to be independent, away from the nagging parents and they could do whatever they want. Unfortunately, the house is right next to the Yamanakas' so Ino has to be extra careful.

"What time we're supposed to meet the guys? I'm starving!" asks Ino.

"30 minutes from now...I suppose we could take a rest or...do it now", suggest Hinata.

The two other girls nod. They went to the Yamanaka Flower Shop and got some flowers. Then, they immediately headed for the cemetery to pray for the dead. Once they reached their destination, they saw a very familiar bowl cut, green suited Chuunin.

"Lee-kun!" Hinata greets her friend.

Lee turns around to see the girls, carrying flowers. "Hi girls!" he smiles as he greets them back. Lee was almost the exact copy of Gai except that the former is more handsome than the latter in their standards. Lee has now muscles and the skill to take down even the strongest of foes. However, he was advice, or rather forced, to take up some of the ninjutsu and genjutsu basics if he really wants to become a well rounded shinobi.

"Hey Lee, how long have you been here?" asks Tenten.

"Just now. How was the mission?"

"Long story. We'll tell you everything later."

The the girls lay the flowers to the grave. Then, they and Lee silently prayed for Sakura. It has been a ritual for them. Once a week, they visit Sakura's grave and pray for her. Lee and Ino missed their pink-haired friend the most.

Afterwards, they headed towards to the BBQ restaurant where Chouji hangs out. They see Kiba, Shino, Neji, Chouji and Shikamaru waiting for them. They grew taller over the last four years. Shikamaru has some few unshaven hairs on his face but surprisingly, he managed to grow some muscle on his skinny frame. He is one of the well-respected Chuunins but only a handful knew he couldn't get over his first mission failure which was to bring back Sasuke. However, he and Temari are dating, but nothing serious yet. Neji became more handsome and quiet deadly. He now wears brown cargo pants and an enclosed short sleeve jacket with long sleeve shirt underneath. When he had heard of what had happened to Hinata, he offered his condolences and training for her. In fact, it didn't take Hiashi's orders to keep an eye out for her. Neji has come to respect his once timid cousin as she pushes her limits while training. Kiba still hasn't changed in terms of physical appearance but like the guys, he has now muscles. Akamaru, on the other hand, grew from a cute puppy into a ferocious dog that means business. His hair is still short at the insistence of his elder sister since she thinks that "he looks cute with short hair". At age 16, Kiba has small feelings for Hinata but those feelings have grown. Chouji and Shino still haven't changed except that Shino has now a summoning contract and Chouji is considered one of the physically strongest among the group.

Neji sees Tenten and scowls at her choice of clothes. "Why are you wearing that thing?" Neji and Tenten came together last year. She didn't enjoy Neji's over protectiveness at her. It was as if he owns her. "What's it to you?" Tenten snaps back.

Once everyone sits together, they began their conversation.

"How was the mission?" Kiba curiously asks.

"Not bad, except that we ran into one of the Akatsuki members", answers Ino. "Luckily we managed to escape."

"Them again?" Shikamaru raises his eyebrows. In one mission, he, Kiba and Neji ran into Itachi and Mitsuki but luckily they were saved by Kakashi and Asuma. But during the course of their fight Shikamaru thought he was going to die.

"C'mon guys! Let's order!" Chouji tells them.

If there was one thing all of them have in common is this: they all failed the Jounin exams. It was still strange on how Gaara, Temari and Kankuro passed. In fact, the day before the exam, they all think it would be like the Chuunin exams: getting scrolls and fight to the next round. But as Shikamaru and Gaara tells them: "always expect the unexpected". During the first round, many of them failed until Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and Hinata made it to the second round. However, they were eliminated. At the end of the Jounin exams, Shikamaru was offered the Jounin title since he impressed a lot of people, including Tsunade. His response?

"Thanks, but no thanks. True, I would have easily taken it but deep down, I don't know. Maybe I am looking for a way to prove myself, even if it is troublesome. As my mother would yell at me, don't take the shortcut towards life. While I was Chuunin years ago, I kinda felt lonely. So my answer is no. I would rather take the exam again with my very troublesome friends. But thank you for the offer. And Tsunade-sama? Please make the exam easier. I can still hear Chouji's scream of pain for food."

Temari was saddened but still supported his decision. His father was impressed by it. Even Tsunade and Asuma supported his decision.

Another thing they have in common is that they missed Naruto. No one knows where he is. When Gaara heard of his disappearance, his first thought was Sasuke kidnapped him. But when he had heard of the Akatsuki, he was on the look out for them.

* * *

"Here you go."

Iruka handed Kakashi a list of who will be his students. The scarecrow grinned.

"Well, guess I'll be handling prodigies of sort", Kakashi chuckles.

"Yeah. Hyuuga Hanabi, their heir of the Hyuuga clan and also one of the strongest nins in her class. Konohamaru...well, he's sort of a prodigy himself" Iruka tells him.

"I heard he and Hanabi had a rivalry and hated each other."

Iruka sighs. "They hated each other because Hanabi thinks Konohamaru is a pest. Konohamaru thinks she's a stuck-up bitch. They fought over a lot of things including a last piece of Pocky."

"Ooh. I remember that. Isn't that the time when they nearly destroyed your classroom?" Kakashi reminded him.

Iruka grimaces at that day. It was a mess that classes had to be suspended for a day. As for the two bickering students, they were punished by pulling weeds during the course of the hot summer.

"Kakashi", Iruka looks at him, "I trust that they won't kill each other right before they even begun their first mission?"

"Nah. Don't worry. I'll just snap their necks."

"KAKASHI!" yells a mortified Iruka.

Kakashi chuckles. "Heh heh, don't worry Iruka-kun! I'll take good care of them! Besides, you're too much of a worry wart! Besides, you know I'm kidding, right?"

"I don't know. Sometimes you take things seriously", mutters an annoyed Iruka.

Kakashi and Iruka became close friends after their fight at the former's home. Iruka did convinced Kakashi to apologize to the others he has offended before. In fact, both have become each other's confidant. At one point, Anko teased them about being "together" which Iruka immediately denied. There was no way in hell he was gay, Iruka thought. Unfortunately, he was, and still is, a virgin. Thus there are possibilities: 1. Iruka is a conservative. He will have sex when he's married; 2. He hasn't gotten any chick at all since he's deeply afraid of women; 3. He's gay, period.

On the other hand, this is Kakashi's first Genin team since 4 years ago. He rejoined the ANBU after some therapy. He still missed his old team. He still hasn't found Naruto and Sasuke although he had heard of the latter's exploits, which only consists of assassination and stealing important stuff.

"Okay, then last on my team is Chikako Hideaki", Kakashi continues to read the list. "He's an orphan?"

"Yeah", Iruka confirms. "He was found on the gate when he was a baby. No one knew, not even the guards, who put the baby there."

"That's creepy."

"But he's the number one rookie ninja of his class. He's brilliant, smart, skilled, but..."

Kakashi notices his friend's hesitation. "But what?"

"Sorry, but it's what the Sandaime told me. I forgot about it."

"Don't worry. I'll check on him personally. By the way Iruka, you coming to Gai's birthday?"

Iruka nods. "He did personally invited me. Don't want to hurt his feelings by not going. Don't tell me you're not going?"

"Oh I'm going. I'll probably give him a gift certificate to the beauty parlor. He needs it."

Iruka laughs. "You're mean!"

* * *

Konohamaru hated his life. Although he was happy that he became a Genin, he was paired up with Hanabi, his most hated rival. He always thinks that she is a stuck-up since he formulated a conclusion that anyone with a bloodline is deemed to be an arrogant person.

"Hey Konohamaru! Are you listening?" Moegi yells at her friend.

The grandson of the Sandaime looks at his two best friends. Udon and Moegi also passed the academy and became Genins. But lucky for them, they are paired together in another team under Kurenai. Konohamaru hated his life.

"C'mon Konohamaru. At least you're with Naruto-niichan's sensei", Udon tells him.

Konohamaru missed Naruto. He didn't know why he disappeared but what he heard is that he was captured. Kakashi is now his sensei, the same man who made him cry 4 years ago. He's nervous that Naruto's sensei is going to be his.

"Lucky for you guys you get to be together!" Konohamaru pouts.

"But you're with the legendary Kakashi! What else can you ask for?" said Moegi.

"Hanabi being eaten by a monster."

"What else can you ask for other than that?"

Konohamaru sighs. "You guys are right. Maybe he would make me the strongest shinobi of Konoha!"

Udon nods his head. "Yeah. Maybe he can teach you some awesome jutsus! By the way, you're the same team with Chikako Hideaki."

The leader of the Konohamaru Corps remembers Hideaki. He was shy but bright and not arrogant. Yet, Konohamaru couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. "Yup. I haven't known Hideaki a lot. Maybe we could be friends! Maybe we could team up and bury Hanabi to the ground!"

* * *

"This isn't fair! Why do you always judge me? I don't need another parent to tell me what to do!"

Tenten and Neji now having one of their couple spats which usually revolve in a separation or mending fences. By now, the entire restaurant are watching the couple while their friends suffer the embarrassment.

"They have got to stop", complains Shikamaru.

"Look at your dress! It's short and guys can see your panties!" retorts Neji.

"I don't think you're ready for this relationship at all, Neji", Tenten tells him as she crosses her arms.

"It's not as if Neji is sociable", Kiba mumbles.

"You're taking advantage of me!" Neji snaps back.

"I'M TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU?" Tenten gasps in shock. "Are you crazy? You're good as a shinobi but you suck at everything else! You know what? This isn't relationship. You don't need me. All you care about is lots of orgasms."

When hearing the word "orgasm", everyone looks at the couple. Neji covers his face to save from embarrassment. Hinata blushes at the thought of Neji and Tenten already having sex. Kids these days.

"Um Tenten", Neji softly speaks to her, "That was beyond embarrassing."

Kiba shakes his head. "No it's not." He looks at Tenten. "Please continue."

"Please don't", Shino warns them.

"This is important", Tenten tells them.

"Yes. But why here? Couldn't you guys resolve your issues together and then proceed to make wild monkey sex that would possibly result in teenage pregnancy if Neji doesn't take protection?"

Now everyone is looking at Shino, who is calmly eating. They could not believe he said that. Shino just regretted his action. That's why he doesn't talk much.

* * *

The next day, Konohamaru waited at the training grounds where the original Team 7 trained before. He knows that Kakashi would always be late ever since Naruto complained it to him. So far, Hanabi and Hideaki are not yet here, which is a good thing since he needed to be alone for a while.

"Good morning, Konohamaru-san."

Konohamaru looks at Hideaki approaching. The latter has very black hair but has pale skin and strangely, red eyes. His hair reaches to his ears.

"Good morning to you too, Hideaki!" Konohamaru greets him back.

"How are you? Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Hideaki asks him.

Konohamaru smiles back. "I'm fine. Oh by the way, Kakashi-sensei is always late. So keep that in mind."

"Thank you for the reminder, Konohamaru-san."

"Hey! We're teammates now! Just call me Konohamaru only okay? The future Hokage!"

"Yeah, the same Hokage who will bring forth death and destruction to Konoha."

Konohamaru twitches his eye. He knows that voice. They turned around to see Hanabi walking towards them in an arrogant manner. The Hyuuga heiress is also not happy being put into a team with Konohamaru. But, she's happy that she is with Hideaki since she respects him due to his excellence at being a shinobi and his high grades.

"Hey! We're having a conversation here so why don't you butt off!" Konohamaru yells at her.

"I'm not talking to you, idiot!" Hanabi snaps back.

"Konohamaru, Hanabi-san, please stop fighting. Kakashi-sensei would not be pleased", Hideaki tells them as he tries to calm them down.

"There's no way I would listen to a stuck-up, arrogant know-it-all! You think just because you're the heiress doesn't mean you talk people down!" Konohamaru spats at her in pure venom.

"You're nothing but the late Sandaime's grandson! You always act like a baboon. You think your pranks will win everyone? Forget it!" Hanabi yells at him.

Just then, Kakashi appears in a puff of smoke. The three genins look at their new sensei.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Konohamaru yells at Kakashi.

Kakashi grins. He reminds him of Naruto. "Sorry, I have to fend off aliens from outer space."

"LIAR!"

Kakashi chuckles. He definitely reminds him of Naruto and the rest of Team 7. He looks at his new students.

"Well then. How about we get to know each other first and then we'll start training?"

* * *

UP NEXT: Trouble at the Sand as Gaara and his siblings must fight the corrupt government

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. Hideaki, the new character, will play a huge role in this story.

2. Enja is in the new group Shino and his father investigated earlier.

3. Ino's attacks are based on Millia Rage of Guilty Gear. Sorry for that, but I don't have any originality when it comes to special techniques.

4. I will take a break for a while.

5. Expect the females nins to fight more like the guys. They deserve it.

Any feedback/criticism/comments would be appreciated. Please do it constructively.


	7. Open Minds

"_Your effort to remain what you are is what limits you."_

_- The Puppet Master from "Ghost in the Shell"_

**(One month earlier prior to the assassination of Sumitomo)**

One morning, one could see a red-brownish woman standing at the house in front of her. The woman is making sure that no one would see her by looking around. The coast is clear and she's ready for the go. The house she's looking is isolated from the other houses. She approaches the door and knocks.

"COMING!"

The girl could hear the owner of the house coming towards the door and is ready to greet her. The housewife, who wears round-shape glasses and black hair and the look of a timid woman, opens the door.

"Hitomi-san! Just a sec…"

The owner looks at the girl realizing that it wasn't Hitomi her friend but someone else. The girl looks at her sternly.

**(BGM: "Ironside" Excerpt by Quincy Jones)**

_(FLASHBACK)_

_It was 5 years ago, in a small temple where the same girl was punched in the face and knocked to the ground. It looks like she took quite a beating, bruises and cuts all around her body where in fact she wears a white kimono for a wedding. She then looks at the timid housewife looking at her from above who is wearing an Akatsuki cloak._

After remembering what the housewife did to her, she immediately punches her in the face with all her might that she sends her flying 20 ft. away from her that might have rivaled Tsunade's. The housewife crashes at the wall and lands on the ground. The girl vanishes and reappears in front of the housewife. She kicks the housewife in the face but the latter quickly uses Taijutsu to counter her. She succeeds hitting the girl and punches her away. The girl gets up and sees the housewife doing hand seals.

"RAITON: RAIKOUKEN!" (Lightning Sword)

A lightning shaped-sword is formed in her hand. Now, the Raikouken is a Raiton ninjutsu where the user focuses his/her chakra into creating a sword. The jutsu can slice up almost everything and like the Chidori, it is used for assassination purposes. The housewife immediately attacks the girl with rapid speed. But to her horror, the girl effortlessly dodges the attacks as if she was expecting it. The housewife then remembered something. It was in the girl's bloodline. The girl begins to use one of her techniques. "DOTON: RASENJIMEN! (Spiral Ground)"

The girl performs hand seals and places her palm on the wall. The walls begin to turn into a sticky wet area as the housewife's legs are stuck on the ground due to the jutsu. Wasting no time, she performs another jutsu. "AISUTON: OOKAWA FUSHIDO! (Ice: River Bed)" The wet mud is quickly turned into ice and quickly spreads around. The housewife breaks the ice with her fist to get out but the girl flying kicks her to the kitchen. The housewife gets up from the ground and grabs a large knife. As the girl enters the kitchen, the housewife ambushes her by slashing her. The girl, as expected, dodges it but when the housewife sees an opening, she executes a spin kick at her ribs which sends her to the other room. Then, the housewife throws the knife at the girl. The girl leaps above and performs hand seals. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" The girls spits out multiple fire balls at her foe. In order to avoid the attack, the housewife grabs a table and uses it as a shield. The girl lands on the ground and in quick as lightning speed, charges at her while the latter is still holding the table. She uses her fist to smash the table and then breaks the housewife's face. The latter is send towards the wall again. Then, both women grab their respective kunais and faced each other. The housewife gets up and they circle around each other. They haven't tried to attack yet knowing that one will expect a counterattack. The confrontation didn't last long.

"Hey mommy, I'm home!"

They didn't hear the door opening but they look at the small girl. The women quickly hide their weapons behind them.

"Hey, honey. How was the academy?"

The girl looks at the mess and then at the women.

"Mommy, what happened to you?"

The wife doesn't want her daughter to know that she was being targeted. "Well honey…there was a rat and me and my friend here," she glances at the girl, "tried to kill it but it was too slippery."

"Really?"

The wife nods. The daughter looks at the girl. The housewife notices this. "This is an old friend of mommy's. I haven't seen her for a long time."

The girl nods at the daughter. "Hey honey, I'm Hotaru. What's your name?" The small girl didn't answer her question. The wife could tell she's nervous.

"Her name's Megumi", the housewife answers.

"Megumi eh? Nice to meet you. How old are you Megumi?"

The girls hesitates for a while and then she slowly answers. "I'm 5."

Hotaru looks at her carefully. "5 years old huh? You know, I have a little boy once. He'd be 5 by now."

The housewife approaches her daughter. "Megumi, me and Hotaru are going to have some grown-up talk, so I want you to go to your room until I say so, okay?" The little girl nods and proceeds to her room. Soon after, the housewife looks Hotaru. "You want something to eat?" she asks.

"Sure", Hotaru replies.

She was no ordinary housewife. Everyone knows her as Maki Hino but during her days as a member of the Akatsuki, her real name was Yuka. No last name since she dropped her last name because she killed her parents and some gambling lords. She has then retired and lives peacefully until now.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Maki asks Hotaru.

"Some sushi rolls and tea, thank you."

In a few minutes, Maki prepares the meal and gives it to Hotaru and the latter thanks her. While Hotaru is eating, Maki looks at her sternly.

"I suppose it's too late for an apology, huh?"

"You suppose correctly", Hotaru sarcastically replies.

Maki then talks to her furiously but with a low volume. "Look bitch. I need to know if you're going to start shit on my baby girl!"

"You can relax for now. I'm not going to murder you in front of your daughter, okay?" Hotaru calmly tells her.

"You're more rational than Itachi led me to believe you were capable of."

"It's mercy, compassion and forgiveness I lack, not rationality."

There is silence in the kitchen. Maki knew Hotaru is beyond pissed and she would do everything to get what she wants. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"I know fucked you over. I fucked you over so bad I wish to Kami that I didn't. You have every right to get even" Maki trying to ease her up.

Hotaru just rolls her eyes. "Oh no no no no. To get even, even Steven? I would have to kill you. Go to Megumi's room, kill her. Then wait for your husband, Mr. Hino, to come home and kill him. That would be even, Yuka. That would about square."

Yuka was definitely losing the verbal war. "If I could go back in time, I could but I can't. All I can is that I'm a different person now."

All Hotaru could do is roll her eyes. "Oh great, I don't care."

"Be that as it may, I know I do not deserve mercy or forgiveness. However, I beseech you for both on behalf of my daughter." Yuka then shows a picture of her daughter. But Hotaru interrupts her quickly.

"Bitch you can stop right there." The B-word is like being slapped in the face. "Just because I have no wish to murder you before the eyes of your own daughter does not mean parading her around in front of me is going to inspire sympathy. You and I have unfinished business. And not a goddamn fucking thing you've done, in subsequent 5 years, including getting knocked up, is going to change that."

Yuka realizes that whatever defense she could come up with, she'll get shot down by her former comrade. The only to settle this is the battle to the death.

"So when do we do this?" Yuka asks her.

"It all depends. When do you want to die? I don't have the time to wait and…"

"How 'bout tonight bitch?"

Hotaru grins. "Splendid. Where?"

"There's a covered forest area that is used for training. We meet there at midnight, wearing our Akatsuki cloaks…"

"I lost mine. Not that I care of."

"Then, forget the cloaks. We'll dress all in black and wear masks. I can guarantee you we won't be bothered. Now, I have to fix Megumi her snack."

Hotaru leans back at the wall as she watches Yuka fixing her daughter's snack. She thinks that things have changed, but she firmly believes that leopards don't change their spots.

"Itachi said you were one of the greatest battle strategists in the world", Hotaru politely comments her. Yuka snorts.

"That's crazy. I know he didn't qualify it. So you better kiss my ass. And why the hell didn't you use your bloodline jutsus. You think I'm not worth it? Please, I can kick your ass 'til next Tuesday."

Hotaru smirks. "Hey, if you want your butcher knife to stick in my ass, that's fine with me."

"Very funny, bitch…" What Hotaru didn't know is that Yuka plans to ambush her. "VERY FUNNY!"

Yuka uses a fire beam jutsu which is aimed directly at Hotaru. The latter dodges it and throws a shuriken which the former avoids it. Hotaru quickly throws a kunai at Yuka's chest, thus killing her. She watches the housewife fall down to the ground and approaches her body. She takes a good look at her and goes to Megumi's room. As she carefully opens the door, she sees Megumi sleeping like an innocent angel. Hotaru closes the door and teleports away from the house. One down, more to go.

* * *

Over the past 4 years, Sasuke has received enough training from Orochimaru and Kabuto worthy to surpass his former Genin comrades. Along the way, he has also gained new jutsus from those he killed courtesy of the Sharingan. But Sasuke remembered the proposition which is to fight Itachi. Thus, that made him motivate more to train harder. Orochimaru was proud that Sasuke has progressed further than he expected. 

Unfortunately, even up to now, Sasuke has no idea of Orochimaru's real plan for him, which preferably remains that way, in Orochimaru and Kabuto's sake. Sasuke still remembers everyone in Konoha. He knew Sakura was dead and Naruto disappeared 4 years ago. As much as he would hate to admit it, he missed them as Team 7. They were his family until the mess came. He missed Naruto more, for why he did not know. He recalled that time when he defeated him at the Valley of the End, he wanted to leave him but couldn't.

His thoughts are interrupted when he sees Kabuto looking around the village and then disappears. This wasn't the first time he has seen Kabuto like this. Although this has happened in the past, he ignored it at first. It wasn't until that Kabuto would look as if he had something to hide. Sasuke knew Kabuto is a man of mystery, but why would he leave the village at night and return at early morning is unknown to him. Nevertheless, Sasuke has to go to his room and sleep early because Orochimaru told him earlier that he would be teaching him a new jutsu.

* * *

Gaara missed sleep. But it's not as if he slept before. He looks at the night, contemplating on his thoughts. He recently became a Jounin along with his siblings, thus it has earned him respect from a few so far. He pushes that topic and plans to find Naruto again. When he had learned that Naruto vanished, he would order or ask Kagami to send him to find the missing Leaf-Nin. Kagami knew to follow him rather than oppose him. The first few months were hardly called a success. No clues, no tracks, no nothing. As time passes by, his hopes of finding the one who saved him from darkness were dwindling yet he hasn't give up yet. 

"Um…Gaara-san?"

Gaara turns around to see a Chuunin of his new home. Her name is Akari and her father in fact was the steward of the Sand. He notices she seems tense.

"Yes, Akari? What is it?"

"I…'m sorry I disturb you…I…"

Gaara smiles at her. "It's okay." Akari nods at this and blushes. "The Kazekage would like to talk to y-you. I don't know why."

Gaara nods at her. "Thank you, Akari. You can leave."

Akari leaves, leaving Gaara to think on why Kagami would want to talk to him. They hardly get along with each other and ever since from the beginning, he knew something's up with Kagami. He couldn't figure out what it is though. Another thing is that he notices everytime he and Akari bump into each other, she seems timid and blushes in front of him. Even though he was 16, Gaara isn't yet certain on emotions and romance. True, he is now cuter than anyone would expect, but none of them didn't have the guts to talk to him for longer periods of time, except Temari, Kankuro and Akari. Akari reminded Gaara of the old Hinata.

Gaara leaves his house and decides to take a walk today. Over the years, he has gained respect from the villagers but there those who fear him. Today, Kankuro and Temari are on separate missions and they would arrive tonight. When he reaches the Kazekage's office, he looks Kagami. The 42 year old man, who is wearing the Kazekage outfit minus the headpiece, sits on his desk with his elbows on it and his hands touch together.

"Ah, Gaara, you came", Kagami politely greets him. Gaara just looks at him. Kagami sighs and realizes that the Jounin was never big on words.

"Okay, going back to business. I have something to tell you."

Gaara raises his eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Look. I know you and I were never close since you don't trust me."

"What makes you think that I never trust you?"

"I can tell, Gaara. I know you never trusted anyone, even your siblings."

Needless to say, Gaara doesn't know what was going on. "What exactly are you getting at? I don't have time for this."

Kagami sighs. "Well, you see…"

Suddenly, the door opens and Gaara and Kagami see the latter's assistant. "What's the meaning of this!?!" Kagami yells at the assistant.

"I-I'm sorry, Kazekage-sama!" the assistant nervously apologizes. "B-but, the team you sent to the Lightning Country came back and the mission failed!"

"WHAT?!?"

"They were ambushed by a group of skilled assassins."

"What? The Akatsuki?" Gaara asked.

"No, but they call themselves the Kurochi (**Black Earth**), from what Kankuro had told us."

"How is my brother?"

"He's fine despite suffering minor injuries. But your former sensei Baki…he was among those who were killed. I'm sorry."

Gaara nods. "Take me to my brother now."

The assistant leads Gaara to the hospital to see Kankuro, leaving Kagami alone in the office. He closes his eyes and thinks of the failed mission. "Heaven will surely be glorious as you have fleshed your whole. Think of the future of the children." It was then a mysterious figure shifted out of nowhere right in front of him. The figure looks at Kagami.

"Seems that the mission is successful, Kagami-san."

"Yeah, yeah. Why the hell do we have to say those stupid words? Couldn't we at least have ourselves some secret high-fives?" Kagami grumpily replies. "And by the way, why didn't you kill that freak's brother?"

"That is our leader's orders. Do not kill Gaara of the Sand or to those who holds dear to him until the right time comes."

"Yeah, her ass."

"Now, now Kagami-san. Four years later, you still fooled everyone yet you're an average Kazekage", the man smirked.

"Hey! Take that back! Why don't we switch roles to see how you'll feel being the Kazekage Enja!?!"

Enja snickers. "Forget it."

"What now?"

"Have some of your spies to follow Gaara. Do not kill him until you get the final order. Is that clear?" Kagami nods. "If someone were to find out your identity, either kill him or her or get out of this place immediately."

What the men didn't know is that Akari is eavesdropping on their conversation. She was shocked to know that Kagami is the enemy and no one knew! In the state of shock, she yelps out a bit loud. Unfortunately, Kagami and Enja hear her. Akari quickly runs away as if her life depended on it.

The two members of the Kurochi look at the door. They knew someone was listening to them.

"Can I get to kill whoever the hell was listening to us for a long time? Please? Please?" Kagami begged. "You know I haven't killed someone for a long time."

* * *

Gaara is currently at Kankuro's bedside. The puppet master is still in coma but the doctors told him that he'll wake up the next day. Gaara looks at the clock at the wall. It's 7:47, and Temari should be back by now. The thing was, he was worried about Kankuro and now Temari. The statement Kagami said about his siblings still fearing him was true. They still feared him, but only a little bit than before. Gaara didn't treat them with fear as much as before. He only uses that trait when he gets tired of Kankuro and Temari having another argument. 

The door opens and Gaara looks around to see Temari entering the room. What surprised him is that Temari's left arm has been bandaged.

"Is he okay?" Temari tenderly asks Gaara.

"He is. How was the mission?"

Temari roughly shakes her head and grabs a chair. "The mission to the Mountain Country was a failure as well."

"What happened?"

"We, um, ran into the Akatsuki…" The way Temari told him is in tone of sadness and fear. "The fight wasn't easy. My team died because of my stupidity."

"It's not your fault. No one knew they would be coming" Gaara tries to comfort her, in his manner.

"Still I…"

"Don't blame yourself. Kankuro's mission was a failure as well. Baki-sensei was killed."

Temari was shocked. "What? Baki-sensei? No…"

"Kankuro will wake up in the morning, then we can ask him what happened."

Temari leans on her chair, contemplating on what happened recently. "The mission was obviously S-Rank. We went to one village which was located at the Mountain Country because we were sent to assassinate some local tyrant. By the time we got there, everyone in the village was killed. Blood was everywhere. Men, women…even the children…" Temari tried not to break down but recalled seeing a slain one-year old girl gives her a scene that she will never forget. "There, we saw five Akatsuki members, including the infamous Uchiha Itachi. We fought but we were losing. I thought I was done for when they were attacked by a group of nins."

"Probably from the Mountain Country" commented Gaara.

"That's the thing. They aren't. I took a good look at them and they weren't wearing any headgears. The way they fight was swift, brutal and unpredictable."

"Can you tell me more?"

"If the Akatsuki members are brutal, these guys are beyond deadly. No, I'm not exaggerating, I swear. Their jutsus…can tear ¼ of a small village."

This causes Gaara to widen his eyes. "Seriously…"

"I'm not kidding! They fought the Akatsuki with ease…or something like it. I didn't have time to watch the spectacle and I had to run away for my safety."

"Were you being followed before you arrived here?"

This caused Temari to think what Gaara asked her. "No. I made sure no one followed me. I'm definitely sure it wasn't Orochimaru's lackeys."

"What were the Akatsuki doing there anyway?"

"They said that they were looking for the vessel of the Kyuubi."

This got Gaara interested. "Kyuubi? The demon that terrorized Konoha 16 years ago?"

Temari nods. "They even asked us of his whereabouts. As if we know anything about it! Shika-kun told me about the Kyuubi. But what's strange is that they've been looking for it for 4 years! Shikamaru-kun told me that when they ran into them before."

Gaara digests the information. If the Akatsuki was looking for the Kyuubi, why they haven't tried to capture him, he thought. If so, the Kyuubi could be very powerful than the Shukaku. A knock interrupted his thoughts. Akari reveals herself to him and Temari, looking tense.

"Forgive me if I disturb you Gaara-san, Temari-san", Akari apologized.

Gaara can tell she's tensed. "What is it Akari?"

Akari enters the room and closes the door. "I wish to speak to you Gaara-sama. It's about the Kazekage."

"What about him?" Temari asked.

"Um, when I was about to serve him some tea when I heard him talking to someone. T-they mentioned about spying at you and something a-about not killing you or your siblings until the right time comes."

"What?" asked a stunned Temari. "I know Kagami would want to kill Gaara but us too? Tell me you're kidding!"

"N-no! I'm not! Kazakage's visitor said something about fooling everyone since he's…you know, the Kazekage."

"Do you know who the visitor was, Akari?"

"No. I got out before they knew I was listening to them."

Gaara breaks his silence. "They probably know you were there. But there's a possibility that they didn't know that you were there."

"Gaara, what do we do now?" asked Temari.

"We wait", Gaara replies. "There's nothing we can do at the moment. All we can do is wait for what they have in store for us."

And that, both Temari and Akari nod. "Temari, you might as well go home. I'll take care of Kankuro tonight", Gaara tells her. Temari agrees and she and Akari exit the room. On their way out, Temari has been quiet for a while, which kinda makes Akari nervous. Then, Temari stops walking and faces Akari.

"There's something I need to know and I want you tell me the whole truth. You know my reputation, am I right Akari?" Temari asks her in a threatening tone. Akari nods.

"Everyone hates my brother here yet you showed him some compassion. Gaara had those kinds of people who ended up trying to kill him". Temari recalls what Yashamaru was trying to do with Gaara when the latter was young. "I need to know that you're not playing him or us. So you better cough it up or help me Kami-sama I will beat you up with my fan!"

Akari is stunned at this. "I-I…to tell you the truth Temari-san…I never saw Gaara-san as a monster…not what like the others would think of him. No one understands him because many think he's a demon, but I don't. It's just that I never have the guts to socialize with him. When I do, my parents would take me away from him. I am telling you the whole truth, Temari-san."

Temari takes her time to think about what Akari said. She could tell that she wasn't lying, but still, she has met better liars before. Still, Akari might be telling the truth. Suddenly, the blonde Jounin realized something else: does Akari have a crush on Gaara? That would be impossible, she thought. However, she still has to see if the girl is really telling the truth.

"Look, Akari. It would be best that you better stay away from Gaara for a while since he would be targeted by Kagami. Is that understood?" Temari orders her. Akari nods and the two walk away to their respective homes. Unknown to them, Enja has been eavesdropping on their conversation. He, however, decides for Kagami to settle this. He doesn't have time and disappears into the night.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, you should be happy. After all, you have every jutsu in your arsenal to defeat your brother. This is one of them." 

Orochimaru looks at the young Uchiha while sitting on a chair with a scroll rolled out on the table. He could tell that his charge and future victim is skeptical about his offer.

"You gave me the Curse Seal, I think that's enough", Sasuke tells him flatly.

"Really? But is it enough for Itachi only? You need more. Believe me, this will benefit you."

Sasuke is still thinking about one of Orochimaru's offers. It was true that the former Sannin had taught him, along with Kabuto, very powerful jutsus in the past but he wasn't sure if these will benefit his battle against Itachi. Sasuke maybe ready to fight but four years later, Itachi may have new jutsus to dispose him in a heartbeat. After giving some thought, he decided to accept his sensei's offer.

"All right, I'll accept your offer", Sasuke confirms to Orochimaru. The latter is pleased.

"Very good. Summoning will be very useful for you. But, you have to master it first. Manda…let's just say he needs a good beating in order to follow my orders. But remember this Sasuke-kun, never show your weakness around him. He will kill you."

This makes Sasuke upset. "That's crazy!"

"Just follow his needs and you'll be fine. But first things first, you need to learn some snakes to control…"

* * *

The following week, Gaara and his siblings are being monitored by the ANBU under Kagami's orders. The siblings knew of this and pretended to ignore it where in reality, they were making their own investigation on Kagami, the Kurochi and the Akatsuki. The three jounins are in an undisclosed location where they make sure they are not being spied on. 

"It's too damn risky I tell you", Kankuro complained. "It's just the three of us against him? We don't even know what he's capable of!"

Temari looks at her brother sternly. "We don't know that. But it's better than him planning something bad on us!"

The puppet-user nin looks at her. "Are you sure Akari heard it correctly? She might be deaf or working for him."

"I doubt it", Gaara answers Kankuro's question. "I can tell."

The trio is silent, then Kankuro speaks up. "It would be suicide. We need evidence to proof that Kagami is working for the Kurochi and, if possible, their connection with the Akatsuki."

"All I know is that he's up to something. We should steps ahead of him, if anything else happens", Gaara replies. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy. If we make a mistake, we would be branded as liars and conspirators."

At this time, Temari breaks her silence. "So, any plan of what to do?"

No one spoke afterwards. They have no idea what to do at the moment but for now, they decided to eat their breakfast which is made by Kankuro.

"Hey, Kankuro. Food's excellent!" Temari comments.

"Pfft! You're just bluffing!"

"No, she's not", Gaara cuts in. Kankuro takes this compliment in. Whenever Gaara says something, he means it, whether it's a threat or not.

"Well, thanks", Kankuro replies with a smile.

"Definitely one of the best breakfasts I've ever had!" Temari chimes in.

Kankuro grins. "You mean one of the best breakfasts you've ever had without Shikamaru's "sauce"?"

* * *

Outside of the siblings' house, an argument can be heard. 

"YOU FREAK! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" Temari shouts at Kankuro, who was laughing hysterically.

"Oh yeah? "OH SHIKA-KUN! YUM YUM! I WANT MORE! GIMME BREAKFAST, YOU LAZY BASTARD! IT'S SOOOO GOOD!!!"" Kankuro repeating what Temari had said earlier. Needless to say, the blonde Jounin is both embarrassed and furious.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I can't believe you would watch me sleep aside from Gaara!" Then, Temari looks at Gaara. "No offense, Gaara."

"None taken", Gaara answers back.

"Please, everyone can hear you moaning like hell! I'm sure the entire village can hear you! Heck, Shikamaru can even hear you! Tsk, tsk, corrupting the poor innocent children's minds", Kankuro continued laughing.

It was time for Temari to get serious. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Kankuro taunts her.

So, Temari chased Kankuro around the house while hitting him with her fan. Gaara continues to eat peacefully.

* * *

Kagami looks at the clock. It was 6:30 p.m. He has to quickly plan a way to finish his assignment. To be honest, he hated being the Kazekage. Sure, it has its perks like being treated like a king but he has to work like an over-worked ANBU. Then again, he was working like crazy as a Kurochi member. He knows Gaara is planning something. To know your enemy is to know what they are planning, doing or thinking for that is the way of the Kurochi. You don't just sit there and do nothing. Their only obstacles are Orchimaru and the Akatsuki and if possible, the other Sannins, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They have another obstacle as well but… 

A thought hit him. He called out his secretary to send him a surveillance tape recording on the day he and Enja talked. A few minutes later, his secretary hands him the tape and left. He inserts the tape at the player and played it. He watches the screen very carefully. None, he thought. He presses the fast forward button and sees nothing. It was until he saw a girl in front of the doorway. He then recognized her as the steward's daughter. Great, he thought, guess he'll have to kill her.

"Don't move."

Kagami felt the tip of the kunai at his neck. Of all the things…he didn't notice someone was sneaking up behind him.

"Who are you?" asked an angry Kagami.

"Nothing that concerns you, Kagami-san", the intruder tells him.

"If you're here to kill me, do it."

"Why in a hurry Kagami-san? I have questions for you."

Kagami looks at the mirror in front of him and sees the face of his attacker. "Uchiha Itachi…" he muttered. "What do you want?"

"You are Kagami of the Kurochi, am I correct?"

"How the hell…" Kagami asked Itachi but he was interrupted.

"How do I know does not concern you. Now, your group has been a thorn in our side."

"Wow, could you be more anal when it comes to words?" Kagami sarcastically replies while rolling his eyes.

"I know the Kurochi murdered one of our former members", Itachi spats back. Kagami disbelievingly looks at him.

"Excuse me? IF we murdered one of your lackeys, I would've known that by now! But, hey, gotta thank the one who killed your…"

Itachi presses the kunai at Kagami's neck. "Yeah, wise man of words. Continue to reply like that and you'll feel how a very sharp blade can kill you."

"Yeah, that'll do", said Kagami. "What are you going to do? Pull a sweet F.A. on me? Is this the ruthless, coldhearted killer of the Uchiha clan?"

* * *

Gaara hears a knock on his door and opens it. He sees Akari in front of him, twiddling her thumbs. 

"Hello Gaara-kun", Akari greets him as she puts her hands in her pocket. Gaara takes a good look at her. It seems that she looks uncomfortable.

"Ichimouji Akari, sorry if I called you at this time. But, I need something from you…"

"If it's about the Kazekage…I'm sorry, Gaara-kun but I'm not going to join in your little revolution", Akari sternly tells him. Gaara was surprised. One minute he was talking to a very shy Chuunin, the next has her growing a spine.

"Who says I was planning one?"

Akari shrugs. "There was the intention."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm not going to stop Kagami."

"Gaara-kun, if you're planning to stop him, you'll risk losing your head."

"No one will stop me."

"You don't know that! We don't know what Kagami is capable of! He didn't become the Kazekage because of his brains."

Gaara stares at the girl. He can tell that there's something bothering her.

"You can tell me what's bothering you", Gaara calmly tells Akari. The latter raises her eyebrows in surprise. He grins. "I am known for reading faces."

"Too damn trippy creepy. But you weren't known for your social actions. Remember after you got back from your mission a year ago, you told a fellow Jounin who gave you a document and you said "please go"? The Social Courtesy of the Sand told me that "Please go" has been replaced with "thank you"."

"You're not answering my question…"

Akari sighs. "Look, if I get involved, my father will be in grave danger and I don't want that to happen. If you are as understanding as you claim to be, now's the right time."

Gaara takes time to collect his thoughts. "Akari, we are living in a world where every village is at each other's necks. Almost everyday, many ninjas are killed because they were just "following orders" of their respective Kages. If Kagami is working for the group that nearly killed my siblings, then justice must be served."

"You sound as if you were an avenger or something. You can't change everything, Gaara-kun. Everything's set in stone. You can't just blink and wish that we would achieve world peace. The cycle of life and death will continue. I'm sorry if I'm telling you this but you're fighting a government that can endanger you or your siblings."

"Let them try."

"You're putting too much risk on yourself. Why are you doing this? Why are you so willing to flush out a corrupt official?"

Gaara then remembers Naruto. "If I were to do this, it is because of one person who told me that everything in life is precious to me." But to him, he doesn't remember if that was Naruto who told him. "Before, I used to despise this village. I used to despise people around me. I felt the urge to kill or to destroy. That was the only thing that kept me living. I was death…no, I am death. Then, he came along and showed me that no matter what happens in your life, both good and bad…I also realized that my effort to remain what I am is what limits me…"

Akari notices Gaara looking down. "You okay?"

"I'm fine", Gaara answers back.

"Sorry if I came out very-Mary Sue-ish at you. Say, do you want to eat some ramen?"

But before Gaara could answer, an ANBU appears beside Gaara.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Gaara.

"The Kazekage-sama has been murdered!"

Both Gaara and Akari are stunned by this latest development. "What?"

"His throat has been slit."

"But that's impossible!" said Akari. "His office is well guarded!"

The ANBU answers her concern. "We don't know how his assailant got in and out. If you excuse me, I have to report to the others."

The ANBU-nin disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving two baffled teens.

* * *

He opened his eyes and found himself in an unknown location. He didn't know where he is at the moment or how he got here. He doesn't even know what happened. He gets up and realizes that he wears a different outfit from before that composed of a black sweater with a white shirt inside and brown cargo pants. Right now, he feels disoriented and confused. _What happened?_ , he thought. 

He gets out of the alley and walks around for a bit while covering his body with his arms. It's not that he was scared, but he has no recollection of his past. He sees people engaging in some mindless chatter, but there is one thing that sparks his interest.

"Did you hear? The Kazekage is dead!" said one bystander.

The Kazekage was murdered just now, that he learned immediately. He then realized that he was in the Hidden Village of the Sand and that he knew who to look for. He went towards one Chuunin who is walking around the area.

"Excuse me? Can you please tell me the location of Gaara?" he asked.

"Gaara? Well kid, he's sort of busy at the moment. Hell, every Jounin and Chuunin here is busy right now. If you want…"

The Chuunin takes a good look at him carefully. He notices that he's tired.

"You okay kid? You look like hell."

"Seems like I've been there…", he muttered.

"If you want, I can take you to the hospital and have you for a check-up."

He thanked the Chuunin and followed him to the hospital. Then, he was sent to one of the rooms. After the Chuunin left, Naruto looks at his reflection at the mirror. He looked the same but his features have matured into a very handsome young man. He removes his sweater and looks at the mirror again. Aside from few scars, everything seems to be okay. He then looks at his necklace. He quickly noticed a gold ring inserted at the necklace. Now, he is confused on to who this ring belongs to. His thought is interrupted when he hears the door opening.

Gaara quickly enters the room with Kankuro, Temari and Akari behind him and to his surprise, he sees the impossible. He turns around to see them.

"Naruto…" It was all Gaara could muster.

"Holy…" Kankuro replies with surprise.

"Cow", Temari replies.

"Moo?" Akari meekly mutters.

Naruto grins at Gaara. "Oi Gaara!"

The siblings could not believe what they saw right now. Naruto alive? What's next? Sakura resurrected from the dead? Naruto noticed their disturbed looks.

"What's the matter?" asks a confused Naruto. "It's as if you guys just seen a ghost."

"Oh we're seeing more than just a ghost", Kankuro answers back.

"What the hell are you talking about? What's going on? How did I get here? I wanna go home!"

Gaara decides to take the initiative and approaches his blonde savior. "You might want to sit down for this."

Naruto then notices Gaara's Jounin vest. "Hey, you're a Jounin now."

"Sit", ordered Gaara. Naruto follows his order and sits on the bed.

"We don't know how to tell you this", Gaara begins his revelation. "But…"

"But what?" Naruto interrupts. "What's going on?" This time, he is scared.

"Naruto," Gaara continues, "you disappeared for 4 years."

Naruto widens his eyes. "No…it can't be…"

"Why?"

"I…I…don't remember anything…I don't remember anything at all…"

* * *

UP NEXT: Naruto returns after 4 years, but with no memory of what happened to him during those years.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. Sorry for the late update. First off, I got a case of writer's block and very busy schoolwork (namely my college thesis). You guys notice the sloppy writing in this chapter. It's because of my frustration to come up with ideas and these are all the things I could think of, so sorry for the mess. BTW, the first scene is a reference to my favorite film "Kill Bill".

2. The storyline will be different from the manga (duh).

3. For those of you wondering, "What about the Kyuubi?" Just wait for the answer by reading the story. The revelation will fall like tiny snowflakes.

4. Merry Christmas to all of you.

Any feedback/criticism/comments/suggestions would be appreciated. Please do it constructively.


End file.
